My Clan, My Mate, My Love
by cersedshadow
Summary: Seto is a dragon currently looking for a mate. When a clan-less dragon befreinds Yugi, Seto thinks he's found one. But when other dragons return with the intent to keep Jou for themselves, will seto be able to stop them and win the heart of his love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

Hay, second fanfiction. I am still writing my first but I started this one at the weekend and got quite far with it so I thought I would post it. Hope you like it.

Note: both female and male dragons can bare eggs in this story. Dragons are normally in clans. Some clans work as a hierarchy so lower dragons have to obey higher dragon. This doesn't go for the White Valley clan and the ones surrounding it.

Hope you like this as I've always wanted to do a yugioh fic with the characters as dragons.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**

Seto huffed and slumped to the floor, in a very undignified and 'damn-it-all-to-hell' way. His large head resting either side of his clawed front paws, his tail swung round irritable to rest at his side. It was light and the sun was blazing off his white scales. They were strangely translucent and glowed a light blue as the rays of light reflected off them. His claws and spikes upon his wings were a more solid white and gleamed sharply.

The valley out side before him was breath taking, the light illuminating the forests below. The trees were tall and proud, birds were flying in the canopy and Seto could here their song calls as he continued to sit upon the white cliff. The valley was large in length and width, the rays of sun could be seen reflecting of the clear blue water of the lake which rested in the centre. It was called White Valley for the obvious reason that its walls were made of white stone that reflected the light as it rose up on the cliffs. The sky was unbelievably clear and there were few clouds in the sky.

Seto huffed again, deep sapphire eyes looking venomously at the world that refused abide to his miserable mood

"Cheer up Seto" a shrill, decidedly more cheerful voice said "you'll find a mate eventually."

Mokuba, Seto's little brother landed next to him. He was a light, musky blue dragon, with star light grey eyes. Folding his wings, the young dragon landed next to his brother on the cliff.

"It's not like no one wants you." Mokuba reminded him, and it was true. Seto was large and powerful with a broad build. He was a good fighter and hunter, and was widely thoughts of as beautiful or handsome by the other dragons.

"Mokuba those dragons are either ugly, dishonest, snotty or so hopelessly brain dead that I would kill my self before becoming their mate."

"Only some are like that Seto, you've turned down many that aren't. What was wrong with them?"

"I know Mokuba, but…I don't just want a mate, I want someone who loves me and who I love back, I don't want to be with someone because I can stand them and they can bare eggs. None of the rest of the dragons in the valley are like that."

The white dragon huffed again and began glaring even more venomously at the spot in front of him. Mokuba sighed, he knew what his brother meant, he too had a dragon that he loved, though he was too young to be with them as a mate. He knew that none of the eligible dragons in the valley loved Seto, they just wanted to be with him for a mate or because he was powerful and they thought he was good looking.

"What about the dragons from the other clans, they're might be someone you like there."

"I doubt it. I know most of the dragons in the nearby clans that aren't brain dead and they're either taken or not my type."

"Well? What's your type Seto?" Mokuba as getting agitated, Seto was sulking and complaining like a hatchling and it was annoying.

"I don't know…I just…I'd like…I just can't believe I haven't found a mate yet. Even Bakura and Marik have mates that love them, and _they're_ psychopathic."

"Hay, they're not…" Seto gave him a side long questioning look "…ok, so they _are _psychopathic, but they do care for Ryou and Malik."

Seto snorted, not feeling any better by his brother efforts to cheer him up.

"Even you've got your sweetheart and you can't even mate yet." Mokuba's pale blue face darkened with a blush.

"And then there's Yami and Yugi. God, I just seems like everyone's got a mate but me."

Seto continued to mutter for several minuets about how unfair life was and not understanding why it was so hard to find a damn mate. Mokuba listened for all of six minuets before snapping.

"SHUT UP. Look, mopping about it isn't going to get you a mate. It's the blue moon clan meet in three days. Clans from all around are meeting at Wide Lake, and before you say that you know them all, there might be a few from far away or maybe there will be some dragons not from clans that you might be interested in. You can try to find a mate there, and if there is anyone your interested in you can make arrangements to visit them, ok?

"…why would there be dragons that aren't in a clan?"

"I don't know. I hear that some dragons just live in small family sets sometimes, or by themselves for other reasons, so not many people know them. They'll come to the blue moon meet though, it only happens once every 500 years and there's free food…just wait till then and continue looking for a mate. I'm going to find Serenity; you can stay here and wallow in your own misery if you still insist."

Mokuba opened his wings and jumped of the cliff, catching the wind like a parachute and gliding away from Seto over the trees. The white dragon stared for a minuet at the increasingly shrinking figure before huffing once again and standing himself. Thinking for a moment before jumping of the cliff, he decided that maybe he would wait till the clan meet to find a mate.

The blue moon meet was in full swing, and as Mokuba predicted dragons from all over the land had come. Fires blazed along the lake edge and all over the vast clearing. Friends chatted, mates nuzzled each other, and kits ran around while mothers kept a close eye on them, dragons were reunited with family and friends, each bringing a kill to be shared by anyone who wished to eat. Everyone was warm and carefree.

Yugi, however, was not so carefree though. He had lost the kit he was looking after and the small purple dragon with yellow top spikes was desperately running through the crowds and between dragons' legs looking for it. He was searching to the right side of the lake away from the main celebration and feasting. Only a few mates were together cuddling by the water, but otherwise it was quiet with only the blue moon illuminating his surroundings."

"Luna? Luna? Where are you? Come here, Luna?" Yugi called desperately into the shadows, shouting out the kits name. He rounded the trunk of a particularly large tree and almost walked straight into another dragon. Yugi squeaked and moved back quickly.

"Eeek…sorry." The dragon looked at him with one pure crimson eye. It was hunched up on it's self so it was hard to tell the size of the new dragon, but Yugi could see that it was larger than him, most dragons were. The mysterious dragon was lying facing the lake, his wings were pulled tightly against him and his body was curled up, with his head resting between its front paws and pulled to his chest. Its nose was barley a centimetre from the dark water and his breaths were causing ripples to spread across the glassy surface.

What struck Yugi most about the new dragon, however, was that he was pure black. Every single one of his scales was black; the kind of black that's so dark it makes the shadows seem light. His eyes were just as startling and stood out upon his dark hide, burning a bright intense red. He didn't seem to be doing anything, just sitting and staring at the lake.

"Sorry." Yugi apologised again .Then looked round nervously for Luna, not quite comfortable in the presence of the large dragon. Where was Luna?

"Lose something?" a smooth voice called out. Yugi jumped and looked around for its owner before he realised it was the crimsoned eyed dragon. Said crimson eyes were glittering at him in amusement.

"Err, yes. You haven't happened to of seen a kit around here. Her names Luna, she's s…"

"Small, blue, cute, violet eyed, likes to gurgle and has incredibly sharp teeth?"

"Err, yes, but…how did you know?"

"Because the little tike is currently attached to my tail." He lifted his tail, which was previously curled up on the side of his body that Yugi couldn't see, revealing a small blue kit, swinging slightly and hanging from the tip by its teeth. The dark dragon looked at it incredulously. Yugi couldn't help it, he laughed.

He was rolling around on the ground, causing the kit to grin while still keeping its grip on the black dragon's tail. This was even more funny and caused Yugi to go into another fit of laughter. The dark dragon lifted his head to stare directly at Yugi's shaking form.

"Well I'm glad you think it's funny." He said sarcastically.

"So-sorry, c-c-come o-on Luna, let go."

Luna let go, falling to the ground and rolling over comically before springing up and yapping happily and Yugi. The purple dragon brought the blue dragon close and began checking for injuries, rolling her over and rubbing her belly, which caused the kit to start purring.

"Finally! She's been stuck on there for half an hour, and those teeth are sharper than they look…is she yours?"

Yugi decided that this dark dragon was nice, it was late and he was exhausted from running around looking for the blue kit (which was happily oblivious to his state and pawing at its reflection in the lake) lying down next to the other dragon, Yugi decided it would be good to have a little rest. He could go back and find his mate later.

"No, she's not mine…She's not anyone's actually."

"Hummm?" the other dragon asked, intrigued.

"Her mother was force mated by some dragon passing from the mountains; she died of a wasting sickness soon after passing her egg. Luna's egg was being looked after by an old dragon in our clan, and she continued to look after her when she hatched, but…she died recently of old age. So know she doesn't have a mother or father, but everyone in the clan is trying to look after her."

"And you got baby sitting duty tonight."

"Err yeah…my names Yugi by the way. I'm from the White Valley clan not far from here."

"My names Jounochie, but call me Jou. I prefer it and it's a lot shorter."

"Ok, Jou…what clan are you from then?"

"I'm not."

"…huh?"

"I'm not from a clan." Jou looked at Yugi, wondering how the smaller purple dragon would react.

"…oh. Are you looking for a clan?"

"No. Not really. I'm just looking for someone; they haven't been living with any of the clans I visited so far. I thought I might meet them here as lots of dragons are gathered, but so far, no luck.

"Is it your mate?" asked Yugi, curious about whom Jou could be looking for.

"No. It's not my mate." Jou reached out and gently began stroking down the sleeping blue kits back, with gentleness Yugi hadn't guessed he had. Luna started purring at his touch. Yugi would have asked who Jou was looking for if it wasn't his mate, but_ his_ mate, Yami, decided to appear at that moment.

"Ah, Yugi love, I found you. Wher…Who's this?" Yami immediately turned defensive upon seeing the unknown black dragon sitting next to his mate "…And why is he petting Luna."

"Oh, Yami! I was just going to look for you. This is Jou, he helped me find Luna. Jou, this is Yami, my mate." Jou nodded to Yami, Yami nodded to Jou. Both sized each other up, Yami wondering what Jou had done with his mate and Jou thinking about why Yugi would bother babysitting if he had a mate to spend the night with. A suspicion came to him.

Breaking eyes contact with the larger purple dragon, who had yellow jagged stripes going up his wings, he leaned his head towards Yugi. Yugi, who was just begging to stand up was surprised when he felt Jou sniffing at his underbelly. He turned to the crimson eyed dragon, startled. Yami growled and took a step forward, he was about to shout at the crouched up dragon for touching his mate, when Jou pulled his head back with a large grin across his face, showing all of his extremely sharp white teeth.

"So that's why you were babysitting, for practice." He stated, chuckling slightly as the small purple dragons eyes winded in shock. It was quite amusing, especially as Yami looked like he didn't understand and was frowning in confusion.

"Yugi love, what does he mean by 'practice'?"

Yugi ignored him and continued to stare at Jou.

"Ho-how did, how d-did you…"

Joey chuckled again, and began nudging Luna awake. "Don't worry, it's not that noticeable. I just have a better sense of smell than most. Shall we go back?" he nodded indicating the fires and celebration at the clearing on the other side of the lake.

"Yeah, ok. Yami, don't worry." It didn't help to convince his mate that nothing was wrong, with Jou still grinning. "Let's go back."

Yugi stood next to Yami and looked at Jou, waiting for him to join them. When Jou stood it was made clear to Yami that even if the dragon was doing something to his mate there would have been nothing he could have done about it. The black dragon was huge, he still had his wings tucked in and he wasn't standing aggressively, but it was obvious that in a battle of strength or power that Yami was out matched. Yugi was getting intimidated again, he knew Jou would be larger than him, but he didn't expect him to be as big as Seto. He was so powerful, and he still didn't know him that well and he didn't come form a clan either so there really was no reason why he should trust the red eyed dragon. Yugi tried to hide his discomfort, but Jou noticed and tried to shrink into himself even more. He knew that his size intimidated some dragons but he didn't want to lose these new friends, they were nice. He had had many more hostile greetings before.

All of them walked back to the fires of the main celebration, Yugi and Yami side by side, Jou a couple of paces behind them, trying to hide in the shadows, and Luna skipping along, happily oblivious once more.

**Meanwhile-at the celebration…**

"Damn Mokuba." Seto said, quietly, as to not attract any attention to his hiding place. "Try find a mate he said, ask around he said. Damn him, this is all his fault."

Apparently word had got around that Seto, the strongest blue eyes white dragon around was searching for a mate. It had begun with random dragons trying to chat him up, with pick up lines that made him sneer. Soon though, it had escalated and Seto had been swamped with female, and some male, dragons all claiming that they could carry his eggs and that they would make the perfect dame for him.

Seto hadn't had the chance to see if there were any dragons he was interested in as he had been to busy for the whole night avoiding the hoards that wanted to mate with him.

Why was it so heard to find a mate to love?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

Ok, second chap of this new story. I enjoy writing it so I hope you enjoy reading it, but please review and let me know and I'll post more of it.

Second chapter

Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Jou yawned, it had been a whole day since the celebration and he was still tired. He had met many dragons at the lake but none had been who he was looking for. Yugi and Yami had let him eat with them; he and Yugi had become fast friends. Jou had found it particularly funny to drop hints that got the naive, innocent purple dragon blushing like mad as his mate looked on in confusion. Once Yami had realised that Jou meant no harm to his mate, and didn't show any interest in him that way, he had lightened up and Jou found himself becoming friends with the slightly larger dragon too.

Through the night the two purple dragons had introduced Jou to Bakura, a dark green dragon with black eyes and black inner wings, who had been larger than Yami but not as large as himself. He was slightly crazy, but Jou found it rather fun to watch him and get him riled up. With him had been his mate, Ryou. A petit, smaller dragon that had been slightly thin in the leg area, with light green scales, white eyes and white inner wings. In stark contrast to his brash mate, Ryou had been polite and quiet when speaking to Jou.

They had also run across two dragons in the same clan called Malik and Marik, Jou had been confused when Yami groaned in dread at the sound of their voices but he soon found out why. If Bakura was slightly mad, those two were _utterly crazy_, and loved to do everything to make Yami miserable. Jou had been rolling on the ground with laughter after only a few minuets. They boh had yellow scales, with Marik's being darker and larger. They also both had pink eyes. Jou had also enjoyed the company of Luna, the small blue kit, despite the fact that she reattached herself to his tail several more times during the night. Jou chuckled, with how Yugi kept getting distracted by Yami and other people, and losing the kit in the process; he really did need the practice.

They had eaten together and left with the rest of their clan, leaving Jou to go back to his den a few miles away, alone. He was sad that he would probably never see any of them again; maybe he would run across them when he checked the clan for his sister.

Right at that moment though, he was walking through the forest, he preferred flying but he didn't want to risk encountering hostile dragons in the air. It had happened many times before. It did seem that the dragons here were less violent than the ones in the mountains, but you could never be too careful. Jou may have been strong, but he wasn't invincible and he didn't like fighting, anyway.

Yawning again he came upon a small clearing. Jou stopped in shock.

In clearing lay a dragon, with sky blue scales tinted with grey, they were dull and dirty. She was an average size with a smooth oval head; her eyes were green and dulled. She was incredibly thin and her whole form was slumped in weariness. Her wings lying by her side and her head panting on the forest floor. She noticed him and lifted her head only a whisper above the ground. Opening her mouth she tried to chock something out but was to week to do so. Letting her head fall back on the floor she stared at Jou with pleading leaf green eyes.

A small noise alerted Jou to the two small kits that were pocking their heads out from behind their mothers back, squeaking when they saw Jou, and then ducking back down. From what he could see, one was sky blue, different from the blue of its mother and that of the dark blue of Luna. The other appeared to be a light grey, like the grey before the dawning of the sun and was speckled with white. They too seemed awfully small.

It took Jou half a minute to see this, when he did he turned with swiftness that belayed his size, unfolded his wings and with two powerful beats, flew into the air and in the opposite direction of the distressed dragon.

The dragon slumped her head even more, she had been pleading that the big black dragon with crimson eyes would help them, but he appeared to of ran and left them behind. Not caring if she or her kits died. She would have cried if she had the energy too. Closing her own eyes, she listened to her kits behind her, thinking of how they will die with no one to look after them, with no one to provide for them. She began to hear the beating of her heart, the regular 'thump' as it continued to beat within her. She ideally wondered how long it would continue.

thump, thump, thump, Thump, Thump, THUMP, THUMP.

The beats were getting louder and louder in her ears. Growing near and nearer. How could your heart beat come near? She opened her leaf green eyes once more when she realised that the sound was not her heart, but the sound of wing beats. Coming towards her was the same black dragon she had believed had abounded her. In its claws was a large buffalo.

Jou landed in front of the blue-grey dragon, glad that the first thing he had seen and killed had been so big. Placing the kill in front of her snout, he bent down and ripped at the buffalo's chest.

"Eat." He commanded.

The dragon looked at him in thanks and confusion, once, before lifting her head at biting at the ripped flesh. At first she was slow but as she ate she gained in strength and she was soon ripping at the kill Jou had supplied. Her kits came and she carefully feed them small amounts. Jou stayed and watched while she ate, waiting for when her attention would turn back to him. When it did eventually, he spook once again.

"Stay here." Another command. "I'm going to find help." With that he took of again, flying in the opposite direction. His broad wings took him to the lake of the blue moon celebration in a matter of minuets. Searching with the high sense of smell he had told Yugi about, he picked up on the small purples dragon scent and began following it. A small part of him that wasn't focused on the current emergency was happy that he would be able to see his new friends again.

Jou picked up his speed and flew faster.

Blue eyes looked on, surprised, from their perch on the cliff, as a pure black dragon flew into the White Valley. The dragon was far away so he could not see its true size, but it appeared large and was flying with speed Seto would have been hard pressed to match. He knew there wasn't any dragons in the near by clans that were black, and he hadn't seen (or been attacked) by a dragon of that colour at the blue moon meeting. Curiosity increasing, he looked on as the dragon flew, seemingly with purpose, to Yugi's cave.

Jou landed at the entrance of the cave, surprising Yugi who was about to leave. Jou was panting lightly from having flown so fast to the White Valley Clan lands.

"Jou! What? What are you doing? Why are you here?" Yugi shouted in surprise. He hadn't been expecting to see the dark dragon again, though he had enjoyed his company and had become fast friends. Yami came from further within the den to the entrance when he heard his mate's cries. He reacted in much the same way when he saw Jou.

"Jou? What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your clan?" Yugi swallowed when he realised he hadn't told Yami that Jou wasn't part of a clan. Jou didn't care though and was to preoccupied to notice.

"I need your help." He panted out, still tired from flying so fast.

"…huh?" was both dragons reply.

"There's a problem, I need your help. Actually I don't, but someone else does. Please come." With that, the red eyed dragon turned once more and jumped into the air, spreading his wings and moving in the direction he'd come from. Yugi looked at his mate, seeing him nod they both took of and followed their dark scaled friend. Struggling to keep up with the larger dragons powerful wing beats and growing pace. Blue eyes watched them go.

The two kits were playing in front of their mother when the tree dragons arrived. Yugi and Yami gasped when they saw the state the blue-grey dragon was in. The meal had helped, but it was obvious she need magical healing. The kits squeaked in surprise and hid behind their mother, Yugi's paw absently travelled to his stomach.

"We need to get her back to the caves; all our magic and best healers are there." Said Yami, being the first to speak.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Yugi, looking to Jou for answers.

"No, I saw her, caught a buffalo, gave it to her to eat and came to find you." Walking over, the kits continued to squeak more desperately as Jou got closer, trying to alert there mother. She opened one eye and tried to smile when she saw Jou.

"Thank you." He voice was week, barley more than a whisper, but Jou heard it.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Yuie, the kits are Ryiu and Scyi."

Jou nodded to show he heard and glanced at the kits, seeing they both had silver eyes unlike their mother.

"You need magical healing, I've brought some dragons from a nearby clan and they say they will heal you back at their den, ok?"

Yuie sighed and nodded ever so slightly "Please, and thank you again."

Jou nodded again and turned back to the waiting Yugi and Yami.

"We're happy to help her Jou, but how are we going to get her to the white caves?" Yugi asked.

"I'll carry her, I should be able to with her being so thin. You two take the kits and we'll fly back…you will heal her wont you?"

"Yes, the healers will be happy to help. We wouldn't turn down an injured dragon." Said Yami, surprised that Jou would even ask that question. Didn't all dragons help each other?

"Yuie…" the black dragon addressed the green eyed dragon again. "…I need to carry you back to the clan caves. I'm going to have to hold you beneath me as I fly in my back and front paws, you understand?" she nodded.

"Good, I need you to tuck your wings in as fully as you can, curl your tail beneath you and put your paws at your side. Keep your head tucked in…this may hurt you a bit, but it'll just be a scratch, please bare with it." There was a time of silence as Yuie was positioned by Jou and Yami and Yugi managed to collect the struggling kits. Yugi was already in the air, waiting for Jou and his mate to join him.

Jou stood over Yuie, placing his front paws either side of her shoulders and his back paws to either side of her hunches, squeezing her between his legs, back to chest. Opening his wings to there full length, Jou began to flap violently, gripping onto Yuie as he began to lift off from the floor. It took him a while to lift Yuie along with him, but he did eventually get into the air and joined Yugi, flying immediately in the direction of the White Valley.

They flew in silence, slower than before but still flying fast. Jou was giving them a first hand view of his power and stamina, keeping up with the two smaller purple dragons, despite carrying his heavy load.

Yuie had blacked out while they were flying and woke up when they landed in a vacant cave that Yami led them to. Not seeing her kits immediately and being surrounded by white walls and unfamiliar dragons, she panicked. Yuie thrashed around until Jou placed one large clawed paw on her back and pushed her to the ground, telling her what happened and where she was. Her tail cut a gash across his leg in the process of her panic, Jou didn't notice.

The dragons Jou had met before came along with the healer called Isis. Yuie soon fell asleep again as the healing magic began to work over her. Jou slumped to the ground, exhausted.

"Do you which to be healed too." Isis asked. She was a large dragon, but again not as large as Jou. Her scales were a light yellow, speckled with white, black and light brown. She spook in a calm, whispering voice.

"…Huh?"

"You have a gash on your leg from where she cut you with her tail. There's probably poison in it, and you wings are burning."

"No, I'm fine. My wings are just tired from carrying her…no need to worry about the poison…I've had worse." Jou was once again crouching in on himself, but his wings were spread around him, cooling off from their long journey.

Isis nodded and left the cave, along with all other dragons apart from Yuie, who was asleep, her kits, Yugi, Ryou and Jou.

"You can rest in here if you want, or you can find another cave" said Ryou.

"Its ok, I'll stay here. Thanks." Replied Jou

"No problem…are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I just need to rest for a moment; you wouldn't mind if I slept would you."

"No not at all."

"Jou…" Yugi started, but stopped when he realised the dark dragon was asleep. All tension had drained from his body, and he was looking more relaxed than they had ever seen him.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other, before silently exiting the cave themselves, leaving Jou to sleep in peace.

Seto saw Yugi and Ryou leave the cave and waited till they were no more than specs before opening his own wings and gliding down to the cave. Landing out side the entrance, Seto stopped and examined the dragon lying on the ground in front of him. The blue-grey dragon that had been healed was sleeping further within, with her kits curled up at her side. The other dragon, and the one Seto had come to see, was lying just inside the entrance, facing out of the cave.

The dragon was crouched in on its self, so Seto couldn't see its full size, but he guessed it was large. He had a slim waist and triangle shaped head, with large scales, like armour on his hunches and shoulders. A long tail spread out behind him and his wings were elegantly slim and broad. The pure black scales stood out violently on the white rock, bringing out even more features on the dragons face.

Seto had to admit, this new exotic dragon was very good looking.

"Is there something you want?"

Two red eyes stared up at him. Seto fleetingly thought that they reminded him of blood, before he realised the dragon was talking to him.

"I wanted to see who had come into the valley. Now I see its just some mutt." Damn, he didn't mean to say that. This dragon could be a good candidate for a mate, he might even _like_ him, and here he was insulting him for no good reason. He mentally sighed; Mokuba had said he was no good with communication.

"I am _not_ a mutt. My name is Jou. Who are you?" Jou growled out, rising from the ground so he was standing like Seto. It was then that the blue eyed dragon realised that the black dragon was just as large as him, and his wings might have been even broader.

"I see no need to name a Mutt, and I see no need to address you as an equal, but since you ask. My name is Seto. You might have heard of me, I'm well known around here."

"I am not a mutt, and I've never heard of you. I'm not from around here and I don't plan on staying long, bastard.

"So what are you doing here mutt?"

"That's none of your business bastard, just passing through. Don't worry; I'll be out of you scales soon."

"Pfff, I should hope so. You've probably got some disease or something."

Jou was too tired to keep up the argument with the white dragon. He had walked into the cave and insulted him for no reason. He knew that he was a stranger here and might not be welcome, but all the other dragons had been so nice, he didn't get why he had to meet a snobby, bastard blue eyed dragon now. Though he had to admit, he was beautiful. Jou only wanted to sleep. Growling once again, he decided it wasn't worth it, lay back down and closed his crimson eyes, fully intending to go back to sleep.

Seto stared at the dragon for a moment, never had he met a dragon that had gone up against him, insulted him, and then decided to ignore him. For some reason the white dragon was unbelievably angry about this. Turning on his hunches he flew out of the cave, fuming with anger and trying to get the image of the black dragon out if his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.

Third chap, if I don't get many reviews I wont continue to write or post the rest of the story, so please do review if you like it.

Enjoy.

**Chapter3**

Jou was by a lake, smaller than the one where the blue moon meet had taken place, but just as beautiful. He had slept for the rest of the day after meeting the dragon called Seto, and was now baby sitting Yuie's kits as she was still to week to look after them. Mokuba was watching him out of site a few feet away. Curious as to what dragon had his brother muttering curses about him for a whole day. If Mokuba hadn't know Seto better, he might have said he had a crush, but Seto could never have a crush. No. Never.

There are a few things you expect from a pure black dragon with blood red eyes. You expect them to be powerful, you expect them to be large, you expect them to be strong, to be fierce and you expect them to be intimidating. What you do not expect was for them to be gentle, to have a feather light caress, to be cheerful, to be optimistic and to be willing to laugh at the smallest of things; you do not expect them to be loving.

Jou, however, was showing that he was all of these things as he played, tossed, belly rubbed, splashed and cheekily growled at the two kits, laughing for the millionth time at their antics. Mokuba was going to approach him when he saw Yugi running from the other side of the lake.

"Lost something again Yug'" called Jou across the lake.

"Jou! You haven't seen…"

"Luna? Yes, though I just don't understand what's so tasty about my tail?" he said, holding up his tail much like before to reveal that there was a dark blue kit attached to it. Mokuba slapped his front paw over his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Luna!" cried Yugi happily, coming over and sitting by Jou like before.

"Looks like you've got babysitting duty as well, Jou. They seem to like you?"

"Yeah, don't know why. Kits have always seemed to like me…my tail especially" he replied glaring playfully at Luna. Yugi chuckled.

"So where were you staying before you came here?"

"Just in the forest, I was only planning on staying for a night, so I didn't bother to find a cave."

"Oh…so, are you going to stay."

"Stay?" Jou asked, confused.

"Well, you don't have a clan do you…so why not stay here?" Yugi stared at him with wide, hopeful amethyst eyes. He really didn't want to say goodbye to a good friend like Jou, or know that he was out there alone.

"I couldn't do that. This is yours and the others clan, it's not my right to stay."

"I'm sure no one would mind, in fact, everyone seems to like you, especially Luna. They probably want you to stay themselves."

"Thanks for the thought, but I know that's not true. That big dragon, Seto I think his name was. He wouldn't want me to stay."

"You met Seto!" Yugi exclaimed, surprised.

"Yeah, came to me in the cave with Yuie just after you left. Insulted me, told me I should go and left when I went back to sleep."

"Oh…" there was a silence for a few minuets, both Dragons absently watching the kits play.

Mokuba was intrigued, this new dragon, Jou, was clan-less. Why? Mokuba didn't know any dragon that would want to be clan-less, but Jou seemed to want to be left alone. Seto had insulted him? He should have known that Seto would do something stupid when confronted with a dragon that he doesn't know and may be interested in. Damn brother, Mokuba cursed.

"Yugi?" Jou said suddenly.

"…Hmmm?"

"You're a terrible babysitter." He finished, grinning.

"Huh?" Yugi looked around and noticed the absence of one dark blue kit "Luna!" he called, jumping to his feet. Jou burst out into a full fledge belly laugh at the panic of his friend.

"D-d-don't, w-w-worry, I-I cant h-her b-before she g-g-got a-away, hah, hah, hah" Jou gasped out, showing that he had his tail wrapped around the kits waist and holding her back from pouncing on an innocent butterfly that was flying nearby.

"Oh, thank god. Don't do that to me." Yugi said, glaring at the black dragon and sinking to the ground in relief. "I'm terrible at this." He said miserably.

"Don't worry, little buddy. You've got time to practice and your mate will be with you. Speaking of your mate, have you told Yami yet?"

"Err, no. Not yet."

"You should, you know."

"I know but…" the two dragons continued to talk, Mokuba confused by the conversation but liking Jou more and more. He was definitely warming up to the idea that Jou was the perfect mate for his brother. Now all he had to do was convince his brother and the black dragon. He was far into his scheming when he was pounced upon by a soft urban red dragon.

"Found you!" called a light, optimistic voice.

"Arhhh, Serenity shhhh, don't do that" Mokuba yelled as he was landed on, and checked quickly to make sure the two dragons by the lake hadn't heard him. Luckily, they hadn't.

"What are you doing?" asked Serenity.

"Checking out the new dragon, I think he could be a good mate for Seto. He's over there." Mokuba nodded with his head towards the still chatting dragons. "The black one, his names…"

"Jou!" Serenity finished, staring with a look of disbelief at the dragon, her voice was only a whisper.

"…yeah. How did you know?" but she wasn't listening, still staring at the dragon she took a hesitant step forward.

"Jou" she repeated.

The black dragons head snapped up, surprising Yugi and silencing him. Sniffing the air once, he recognised the new scent. A scent he thought he would never find. Standing and turning slowly to the forest behind him, Jou saw the red dragon with green emerald eyes stepping slowly from the trees.

"Serenity" he breathed. Yugi turned too and saw serenity stepping from the trees staring at Jou with wide eyes, while Jou took one large step forward staring at her with eyes just as wide. Slowly the two dragons approached each other, both the black and the red not believing what they were seeing. Jou was a nose to nose with the smaller female dragon. Staring her in the eyes he breathed her name once again.

"Serenity?" she nodded, barley a moving of her head, but he saw it. Mokuba and Yugi looked on spell bound by the strange behaviour.

"Jou?" she asked. He too nodded his head. Slowly moving his head forward to nuzzle her neck and confirm her scent.

"I found you, 'Rene" the large dragon almost sobbed.

"Jou!" Serenity pounced on him, pushing him to the ground and rolling with him, calling out happily and with tears in her eyes. The kits squeaked and jumped out of the way as they came rolling past and into the shallows of the lake. They continued to nuzzle and sniff each other, giving dragon hugs and shows of affection, both yelping and purring in delight.

"I thought you were dead." Serenity said, pressing into Jou's chest.

"I thought you were, but I kept looking. To think that you were here and I didn't notice…"

"It's ok…I'm so happy to see you." She said moving back and looking him in the eye. The black dragon smiled and licked her lovingly on the head. It was then that Mokuba jumped forward out of the trees.

"Serenity!" he called desperately, all dragons looked to him, including the kits and a very confused Yugi.

Mokuba was so angry at Jou, he was shaking. Why was he touching Serenity? How did he know her? Why did he lick/kiss her? How dare he lick her? The young dragon was scared to. It was true that he had never asked Serenity to be his mate, but he had always assumed that she had wanted to be. If she didn't, then he stood no chance against Jou. He was stronger, older, more experienced, larger, more powerful, better looking. If Serenity cared for him, there was no way that he would win her affections over the dark dragon.

"Mokuba!" Serenity called out surprised. The young male dragon was looking at her with wide pleading eyes and she didn't understand why. Jou took a side long glance at the new, musky blue dragon and how he was reacting to him and Serenity being so close. Taking a moment to piece it together, he smiled in amusement. Leaning forward he sniffed at Serenity's neck. She looked at him surprised.

"Ah, so that's why you smell slightly of another dragon. Bit young for a mate aren't you, 'Rene." Jou looked meaningfully to Mokuba, who was glaring at him, but had a light blush showing across his scales. Serenity was in an all out blush though, and had gone a deep crimson colour. Mokuba secretly thought that she looked rather good like that.

"Err, well. He's not, I mean…we haven't…err." She stuttered. Jou simply laughed.

"You're just as I remember you." He commented.

"Serenity, how do you know him?" Mokuba asked, approaching her but still glaring at Jou. The red eyed dragon seemed to find this even more amusing. The kits were looking at the older dragons, confused but enjoying the show. Yugi had sat down and decided to stay tactfully silent.

"How do I know him? Mokuba this is Jou."

"I know that, but…who is he?"

"Serenity…" Jou said butting in and looking directly at Mokuba; quite intimidating without meaning to be "…is my sister."

Mokuba blinked once, then sat back on his hunches surprised.

"Sister? You never told me you had a brother Serenity, and why weren't you together."

"Ah, well you know I told you about my mother, and how she left my father for another dragon when father lost some respect with the clan."

"Yes."

"Well, I went with my mother and Jou stayed with my father. Where we grew up wasn't a nice place. Dragons were violent and would bully and attack younger, weaker dragons for fun. My brother always protected me from that but then mum took me away." Jou swished his tail angrily and glared at the spot above Mokuba's head. Remembering old, better forgotten memories that always left him angry.

"Serenity, where is mom?" Jou asked his voice laced with anger, he still didn't look at Serenity but his eyes burned. Mokuba and Yugi thought he looked rather fierce and almost took a step back at the anger rolling of the red eyed dragon.

"She…she left." Jou looked to her sharply, silently asking for her to explain.

"The other dragon she was with didn't want me and was moving clans. So, they left me here. But its ok" she rushed to reassure her brother "I like it here, they've treated me well and looked after me and…Mokuba's here." Serenity moved from foot to foot, embarrassed. The light blush was back across both her and Mokuba's faces.

Jou looked at her and couldn't help but smile at her antics; pushing his anger aside he nuzzled his sister's head.

"It's ok. I know. I'm just angry at mom that's all. How she could leave you behind…she better pray that I never see her again." Serenity smiled and then trotted over to a still blushing Mokuba. The too began playing with the kits, glancing at each other when they thought no one was looking. Jou settled down next to Yugi again.

"So, Serenity is who you were looking for?"

"Yeah, I left my father not long after, I had tried to help him but it was kind of the last straw when he tried to kill me and said he would give me to the other dragons for…pleasure, so he could regain his spot in the clan." Yugi gasped in shock for what his friend had gone through "I looked all over the mountains and clans, got attacked and captured a lot of the time, but it was worth it. I'm happy that she is happy. Mokuba seems like a good mate for her too. Is he related to any of the dragons in the valley?"

"Yeah, he's Seto's little brother."

Jou would of raised an eyebrow in surprise if he had them.

"You're joking, but they're so different."

Yugi shrugged "Seto's not that bad, you just seem to have gotten off on the wrong paw."

"Humph, well he's the one who insulted me" Jou complained, pouting and looking much like an over grown kit. Yugi couldn't help but smile.

"Putting that aside" Jou continued "shouldn't you tell Yami. If you don't its going to be one hell of a surprise."

"What? I can't, I couldn't. What will he say?" Yugi shouted nervously.

"Well, I'm assuming it is his fault, and it would definitely be better to tell him now, than to surprise him in a couple of months time."

"But, but…I…ok" the purple dragon gave into the pointed look he was receiving from his larger friend.

"Great, well go now. 'Rene, Mokuba." Jou turned his head to address them, both of the young dragons looked up. "Me and Yug' have to do something, mind looking after the kits for us. Think of it as practise for later life. You be good to her Mokuba." Jou shouted as he and Yugi took to the air. Leaving two viscously blushing dragons behind. He chuckled at the sight.

"You're awful" Yugi commented. Jou just grinned wider.

Yami was slightly surprised when his mate, blushing and shifting nervously from side to side, landed in the den with the large black dragon behind them.

"Yugi? Jou? Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned for his mate and slightly scared by the grinning red eyes,

"Yugi here has something to tell you." Jou said, giving his friend an encouraging tap on the back with his tail.

Yami looked to Yugi questioningly "Well? What is it?"

"Ah,…you see…Yami. I've been meaning to tell you. I'm, I'm I am…" Yugi trailed off into a whisper.

"I'm sorry Yugi love. I didn't catch that, could you say it again." Yami moved closed to his mate, who bowed his head to the floor and hid his eyes. Yugi tried to back out of the cave but found himself blocked by an annoyed black dragon that was standing right in front of the entrance, blocking his escape.

"Tell him" said Jou. It wasn't a request, but a demand.

Yugi looked back to Yami, who was looking at him with even more concern. Taking a deep breath, he tried again.

"Yami, I've been meaning to tell you. I'm pregnant." _There, said it._ Thought Yugi happily. His happiness turned to concern, when all his mate did was blink at him.

"…huh?" asked Yami.

"I'm pregnant…with your kits."

"…Huh?"

"Pregnant. Yami?" Yugi gripped his stomach. "Are you alright?"

"…H-"

"If you say 'huh' one more time, I'll kill you" interrupted Jou. Yami wisely shut his mouth, but continued to star with a wide eyed shocked expression.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes Yami, pregnant. Eggs. Eggs that will be laid and then hatch. Kits, babies. PREGNANT!" shouted Jou, annoyed at the larger purple dragon's reaction.

Yami looked at the wide amethyst eyes of his mate, then his stomach, back to his mate, than his stomach.

"Oh…" was all he said before he fainted.

"………He fainted."

"Yes. He did" confirmed Jou.

"…Well I'm glad he knows now, but we are definitely going to have a chat latter."

"I think that would be a good idea."

"…I'm still not sure if I'm ready for kits."

Jou smiled at his friend "You'll be fine, and when Yami wakes up and gets over the shock he'll help you. I'm sure all the other dragons will help too, so don't worry."

Yugi smiled, comforted by the large dragon's words. "Thanks. You ever thought of having your own eggs Jou? You seem to like kits."

"Me? No. Never thought of it much."

"Oh…what about a mate?"

"Nah, I've never stayed in one place long, or gotten close to many dragons before. The only thing I've thought of was finding Serenity. To be honest, with my life, I thought I would die even before I did that."

"Oh…" Yugi looked down disheartened and moved over to nuzzle his still knocked out mate, laying down a curling up next to him. "I'm sorry."

"What? Don't be. I found my sister. She's happy and safe with her own mate and lots of friends willing to protect her…I don't think anyone would want me as a mate anyway. I'm not good looking; I'm not that funny or caring. I'm a decant hunter but other then that, I'm pretty useless. Not really what anyone would want for a mate." Yugi look saddened. What did Jou go through to believe all that? He was strong, good looking, gentle and caring yet he believed he was useless. Yugi almost felt like crying for his friend. Jou smiled sadly at him.

"I'm going back to the kits; you stay here and wait till Yami wakes up. See you latter Yug'" with that he jumped out the cave, his large black wings catching the wind and carrying him of gracefully into the valley.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Ok, so I decided to continue this story. I am sorry for the slow update but I went away for a week and then stuff kept coming up and I kept running out of time. But I did get round to it so here is the fourth chapter. Please, please review and thank you to all of those who have and have added this story to your favourites or story alerts lists.

Here's the fourth chap.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

It was by Jou's standards a very good day. He had talked to Yugi and hung out with Yami. Laughing when they had told the rest of the dragons about Yugi being pregnant and Yami fainting. Marik, Malik and Bakura had immediately started teasing the slightly larger of the purple dragons, causing him to get mad and chase after them with his mate blushing furiously. After claming the sires down, mainly a fete accomplished by their dames, congratulations were given.

Yuie had gained a lot of her strength back and was playing with her kits and Luna, but was still confined to the cave. The blue-grey dragon seemed to have taken Luna on as another one of her kits and the other dragons, as well as Jou were glad that she would have a mother to look after her again. Serenity and Mokuba had come hunting with him and it had been great to catch up with his sister, as well as tease her some more. The black dragon could truly see that she was wanted and happy in the White Valley. Hunting hadn't taken long as Jou had immediately tracked and caught a deer for Serenity and Mokuba to share as well as another to take back to Yuie, he himself didn't feel like eating.

Spending more time with the other dragons and playing with the kits again Jou had gradually gotten closer to all of them. The red eyed dragon was looking less and less forward to the time he would have to leave. He truly believed that he could not stay in the White Valley and burden the other dragons who had been so kind to him. If any of those said dragons had known his thoughts they would have protested loudly, saying he was more then welcome. Sadly, Jou didn't know this.

Yes it had been a good day, a great day, a once in a lifetime, never thought he would have felt so good, day. That was until Seto arrived.

Jou had been by the lake again, alone this time though. He was in the clear blue water, the liquid coming up to his neck and his broad wings spread out around him, cooling off in the icy pool. The sun had set, but the burning reds and yellows of its rays still remained in the sky, making an impressive sight.

_Flashback_

_Jou gazed at the sky, admiring the colours spread across it and taking a rare chance to relax. Sighing contently, Jou closed his eyes and allowed himself to be cooled by the water as he stood in the lake. A soft repeating thump was heard, accompanied by a louder thud and the rustle of grass as a dragon landed behind Jou on the lake edge._

_At first he was annoyed at having his relaxation disturbed but then he realised what a vulnerable position he was in with his back turned to the stranger and his body submerged in water, making flight almost impossible. Turning his head sharply, now fully aware, the red eyed dragon discovered that the stranger was Seto. The white dragon was gazing at him with scrutinising eyes._

"_What do you want?" growled out the black dragon. The blue eyed dragon just gave him an amused look._

"_That's no way to talk to your superiors Mutt." Jou growled again and turned fully in the water to face the other dragon._

"_You are _not_ my superior, and _don't _call me Mutt." The black dragon all but shouted. Moving through the water, Jou took a moment to relish on the feeling of it as it slid off his scales and beat his wings lightly to dry them as he emerged on the bank. He gave a glare to Seto; who returned it with a slight sneer on his lips. God he was annoying. Why did Seto have to insult him? No matter how hard Jou tried to ignore him, he just ended up getting on his last nerve. Stupid basterd._

"_Heal, Mutt; don't talk like that to your master."_

_That was it. Jou reached out and snapped close to Seto's neck causing the white dragon to flinch back in surprise. The black dragon felt very good with the reaction._

"_You. Are. Not. My. Master, and I am not a mutt" Jou did shout this time, and started approaching the other dragon, looking him straight in the eye and spreading his wings slightly succeeding in looking very intimidating. Seto looked straight back at him._

"_You think your scary, Mutt. You're just a lost little dragon that nobody wants. The only reason anybody's ever nice to you is because they pity your miserable existence, you should feel grateful to me for taking you in and allowing and being your master." Both dragons were nose to nose now. The red eyed dragon was seething in anger._

"_And you are a sick basterd. At least they pity me because no one would ever feel sorry for a bastard like you, in fact if anything was to happen in you over pampered and spoiled life I bet people would actually celebrate" Jou was past angry now and in a complete rage, snapping properly at the white dragons neck, the blue eyed dragon dodged quickly and Jou only managed to skim the scales of the other dragon._

_Jou rose his head to glared at the blue eyed dragon again, his eyes narrowed in furry, his mouth open to roar at Seto._

_Seto, however, did a strange thing. He stared at Jou wide eyed for a moment before turning sharply, opening his wings and flying away like he had the devil chasing his tail._

_Jou was momentarily shocked before he made an outraged roar into the night to release his anger. How dare the coward leave like that? Probably scared of getting into a real fight. Bloody basterd._

_The red eyed dragon contemplated going after him for a moment, before deciding he was to tired to and didn't want to have another argument. Opening his own broad wings, he took off, heading in the direction of his cave._

_End Flashback_

That had been almost an hour ago and the sun had fully set, letting the sky turn completely black, only broken by the continual shining of the stars. Jou was sitting in his cave and grumbling about basterd dragons while falling into an irritable sleep.

Seto was pacing his cave quickly and wearing a track into the stone as he tried desperately to cool down. Mutterings like 'stupid Mutt' and 'pathetic dragon, looking at me like that' could be heard coming from him. If anyone would have seen this sight they would have first laughed and then told him to get over it and that he was being think headed, but no one else was in the cave so the white dragon was left to his ramblings.

It had been a good day and Seto had decided to take one last fly around the valley before going to sleep. He was looking lazily around, as he felt the rush of cool air against his scales when the light from the setting sun shone of the lake below him. A figure of a black dragon could be seen in the water, wings spread and causing small ripples to grace the surface of the liquid. Remembering what his brother had said about liking the dark dragon Seto decided to prove to himself, and Mokuba, that he had no such feelings by showing his hatred openly. He also decided that teasing the red eyed dragon would be a fun and amusing way to end the day.

_Flashback_

_Seto circled the lake once before gently gliding down and with a few last wing beats landing quietly and gracefully on the grass next to the lake. The black dragon was facing away from him and Seto couldn't help but notice the subtle curve of his back, or the way his wings were broad but still slim and elegant. For a moment he was mesmerised as every detail of his lithe body was brought out by the setting sun. Seto was brought out of his stupor, and reminded of why he had flown down there, when the other dragon turned his head sharply and growled out._

"_What do you want?" Seto looked on, amused at how quickly the dark dragon could get riled up in his presence. Sticking to his plan of teasing the dragon and deciding it would be fun to see just how angry he could get him, the white dragon answered back coldly._

"_That's no way to talk to your superiors Mutt." The other dragon growled again and turned to face him fully in the water._

"_You are not my superior, and don't call me Mutt." The black dragon angrily snapped back. He then moved through the water and Seto was again mesmerized as he watched the droplets run smoothly of his neck and back, catching the light and making the other dragon glow. The white dragon suddenly found his throat a bit dry as Jou flapped his elegant wings lightly to shake the remaining water off them. He glared at Seto, and the blue eyed dragon was suddenly asking himself how he could have believed that those eyes ever looked like blood as they shone with the same light and colour as the rays of the setting sun behind him. Jou was truly beautiful._

_Angry and surprised at his own thoughts Seto quickly sneered to hide his inner musings._

"_Heal, Mutt; don't talk like that to your master." The insult was rushed but Jou didn't seem to notice. The black dragon suddenly snapped at him, missing his neck purposefully but causing the white dragon to flinch. Seto was not happy that he had shown such a reaction._

"_You. Are. Not. My. Master, and I am not a mutt" Jou was shouting at him as he approached Seto. Looking into those glaring eyes, something strange started happening to the white dragon. A heat started building inside him, and although it wasn't exactly uncomfortable he didn't know what it was, and that scared him. Seto stared at Jou even as the other dragon started to look more intimidating, focusing on trying to quench the new feeling in him that he was getting for the other dragon and not show his discomfort._

"_You think your scary, mutt. You're just a lost little dragon that nobody wants. The only reason anybody's ever nice to you is because they pity your miserable existence, you should feel grateful to me for taking you in and being your master." His voice was steady but inside Seto was burning; his whole body felt like it was on fire. Both dragons were nose to nose now and the white one could feel the anger coming off the other. Passionate anger was blazing in Jou's eyes and Seto's body seemed to heat up more as he thought of another kind of passion that could be in those eyes and ways to make it happen. Dear Gods, I better not be blushing. What the hell is happening to me?_

"_And you are a sick basterd. At least they pity me because no one would ever feel sorry for a bastard like you, in fact if anything was to happen in you over pampered and spoiled life I bet people would actually celebrate" the black dragon snapped properly at Seto's neck, but the blue eyed dragon had seen it coming and dodged automatically. Jou's jaws snapped shut on empty air and his nose just skimmed the white dragon's neck._

_Jolts of pleasure emitted from the spot where the black dragon had touched him, making him feel even hotter and spreading a tingly feeling all along his scales, almost making him shudder. The red eyed dragon glared at him in rage, but Seto didn't notice as he suddenly felt the need to touch the other again, to feel his scales on the other dragons, to lick along the long, slim neck, to have the other dragon beneath him and…He had to get out of here._

_Opening is wings Seto spun and took off, flying with all his might away from Jou, the wind doing nothing to cool the heat that had built within him. Behind, Seto heard an angry and frustrated roar but he didn't bother to look back. He needed to get to his cave._

_End Flashback_

That had been an hour ago. Stopping his pacing and closing his vibrant eyes, Seto could still feel the tingles of pleasure from where Jou accidentally touched him. Images of the other dragon beneath him as his mate came again and the heat, that had just cooled, returned to his body.

"Damn it. It don't like him, I don't want him." The white dragon shouted angrily to the cave walls. Lying down and tucking his wings around him, he slowly started to fall asleep.

However hard he tried though, he couldn't help but notice the lack of a certain warm body beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Ok, next chapter here, thanks for the reviews and I hope that all of you are enjoying the story so far. To tell the truth I don't think this is the best chapter I've written but I wonder what you think. Please review and comment, constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames please.

Right I've babbled long enough, so here's the next chapter of 'My Clan, My Mate, My Love'.

Enjoy..

**Chapter 5**

The next day Seto discreetly watched Jou as he talked to Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura by the same lake as the night before. The white dragon was still seething and in complete denial of what he had felt last night. Watching the dark dragon laugh loudly at Bakura and Yami fighting, he reminded himself of why he hated the puppy.

_Wait…puppy? He's a Mutt, a __**Mutt**__. Nothing more. Not a puppy, not my puppy…arrrrggggg._

The blue eyed dragon was evidently failing miserably in his task to dislike the red eyed dragon. Seeing Jou laugh again at the green shape of Bakura, Seto turned sharply to stop the raging jealousy that suddenly flared from making him do something stupid. Like fly down there, white lightning blazing, telling them all to get away and that Jou was _his_ _mate_…Something stupid like that.

It was while he was turning that Seto caught the figure of another dragon, hidden by the trees observing the friends by the lake. Doing a double take and looking again all the white dragon could see was trees. Momentarily perplexed, he shrugged it off as an illusion that his mind had created. It wasn't, however, a trick that Jou was currently looking right at him with a challenging glint in his eyes. The blue eyed dragon could feel the blush coming up through his scales and huffed before flying off hurriedly. He needed to cool down again.

_**A week later…**_

Jou was flying leisurely towards Yugi and Yami's cave, he had already played one last time with the kits, chatted with Yuie and Isis, played a prank on another dragon with Malik and Marik, talked to Ryou and teased Bakura, met up with Mokuba accidentally and talked with him about Serenity, saying that he had better keep her safe and that he was glad she had such a good mate like him, now all he had to do was visit Yugi and Yami and say goodbye to his sister and he would be ready to leave. A picture of Seto flashed in front of him and Jou momentarily wondered if he should find the white dragon and talk to him one last time too.

_Y__eah right. He'll probably just insult me and it'll end in a fight. He'll be glad I left without bothering him about it._

The White Valley clan had been nice and Jou had made many friends, but he knew he would have to leave. He couldn't continue to impose on everyone's lives and rely on their generosity. He wasn't part of their clan and had no ties to any of the dragons; Jou had no right to be there. He would thank Yugi and Yami, but soon they would be busy with their kits and have no time to kindly talk to a wondering dragon that wasn't part of their clan. He was glad that they had taken Serenity in and maybe he would visit his sister, but now that he knew she was safe Jou's life mission was complete. The black dragon no longer had a purpose and he did not have a home, the only thing he could do was leave. So that was the reason that he was currently flying to Yugi's cave. To say one last goodbye. If Jou had only known that most of the dragons in the valley already thought of him as part of the clan and had accepted him long ago, the red eyed dragon might have changed his mind. However he didn't know this and was set on leaving.

Wing beats alerted Yami to a visitor, and the by now familiar shape of a large dark dragon told him who it was.

"Hay Jou" the red eyed dragon looked up from the entrance of the cave and smiled at his friend.

"Hay Yami, good to see you up off the floor."

"Yeah, yeah. Drag that out why don't you?" Jou just gave him a mischievous grin "honestly I've had Malik and Marik going on about it all day yesterday, not to mention Bakura."

"Ahhh, you know I'm just teasing...where's the mother to be, anyway?"

"Here" came the reply as Yugi walked out from a separate section of the cave, he was frowning at the name Jou had given him, but didn't say anything, admitting it was true.

"Hay, there you are. I came to ask if you knew how many it was now?" Yugi nodded happily.

"Yep, Isis told me, we're going to have two kits." He said, proudly placing a paw on his stomach.

"That's great" Jou said, grinning for his friend's happiness. "Just make sure there's a big enough space on the floor left for Yami when that happens"

"Oh, for Gods sake…" the larger purple dragon shouted, before muttering things better left unsaid under his breath.

"Watch it" Jou said, teasing light-heartedly "you'll kiss your children with that mouth" Yami merely looked at him and snorted before turning away, but his muttering did cease. Yugi chuckled quietly at his mate.

"I heard that you were babysitting for Yuie again. Maybe you wouldn't mind doing that for us sometime?" he inquired innocently. Jou forced a good humoured smile onto his lips as he thought about how his friend was asking for the impossible. He wouldn't be there when Yugi had the eggs or when they hatched into kits.

"Ahhh…maybe not, I'm sure you and Yami will manage, after all there is two of you, so it will be one kit each. Besides, you need the practise."

"Hmmmm, I would of thought you would jump at the chance to be with more kits, you seem to like being with Yuie's and Luna." Yami stated, coming out of his sulking and addressing the red eyed dragon. "…aren't you looking for a mate yourself?" the larger purple dragon asked after some thought. It was true that most dragons would think that at Jou's age he would be looking for a mate or already have one, but the black dragon seemed to be doing neither. Yami knew for a fact that a few of the female, and male, dragons in the valley were interested in him, what with Jou being so powerful and caring, however the large dragon seemed to shrug off any of thier attempts.

An image of Seto flashed in Jou's mind at Yami's mention of getting a mate, but he quickly pushed it aside, not wanting to think about the rude blue eyed dragon or to get his hopes up. Besides, he was leaving, how could he think about getting a mate.

"Nah, I'm not looking for a mate. I know most dragons my age would be, but I've been looking for my sister for so long that I've never really thought about it. No one would want me as a mate anyway so it doesn't really matter if I was interested in looking for one." Yugi sighed and again a feeling of sadness come over him as his dark scaled friend gave his mate the same answer as earlier, when he too had asked Jou about finding a mate.

Yami was silent for a moment and was just about to open his mouth and convince Jou that he could, if he wished, find a mate and that some of the other dragons were already interested in him, when the dark dragon smiled once more and turned to leave.

"Well it was nice seeing you guys, but I really should go. You've still got a lot of preparing to do for when you lay the eggs and I'd only be in the way." Standing at the entrance, his front claws gripped around the edge, Jou opened his wings ready to fly. "Good luck" was all he said before flying swiftly into the valley and away from the cave, becoming a shrinking black spec in the sky almost instantly.

The occupants of the cave were stunned slightly by the sudden and uncalled for departure of their friend. After half a minuet of silence Yugi looked up to his larger mate.

"Yami…Why did Jou sound like he was saying goodbye?" Yami gazed into the innocent eyes of his mate; the same question was running through his mind also.

Jou flew from the cave swiftly, not wanting to stay and continue to be reminded of what he would miss and what he had come to love about the dragons of the White Valley. Now all he had left to do was find Serenity and say one last goodbye to her. It was after half an hour of searching the valley, calling out her name, looking into caves, visiting all f her favourite spots and coming up empty handed that he decided she must be hunting outside the forest in the clans land. Making an abrupt u-turn in the air, Jou increased his speed to leave through the white walled entrance of the valley, looking for his sister.

Outside the valley the forest spread uninterrupted for miles until it reached the lake of the blue moon meet, the lush green canopy like a carpet covering the earth. To the keen eyes of a dragon there was much to see, hunting trails, the path of recent pray, the thousands of greens and leaves that covered the floor, birds of all shapes and sizes and many more things. Jou paid no attention to the view that spread beneath him though as he searched for his sister, coming across a resting place that looked like it had been used by a lone dragon recently he swooped down and decided to check it out. Keeping to the fringes of the small clearing with a stream running through it at first, Jou son reminded himself that Serenity wouldn't see him if he was hiding and walked out into the open. Sniffing around he could not smell his sister but from the footprints in the soil it was obvious dragons had been there.

_Well, maybe if I stay a bit she will see me if she flies overhead?_

Letting out a calling roar, Jou hoped that his sister would hear and recognise it as his. Standing in the clearing and listening intently for an answer the red eyed dragon did not see the multiple pairs of eyes watching him.

There. A small roar, to far away to identify, but who else could it be but his sister. Looking sharply to the sky, Jou prepared to roar again when a light orange and brown speckled dragon charged from within the trees. Jou's roar was cut short as the entire weight of the other dragon crashed into his side, leaving him winded. The black dragon was thrown to the ground and landed on his side in a cloud of dust. The other wasted no time in moving forward, his wings spread slightly and standing to his full height in a normal battle position. He tried to leap again and hold Jou to the ground but red eyed dragon twisted away at the last minuet, spinning on one foot and coming to stand opposite the dragon.

Jou may have been surprised by the attack but he was quick to react, he knew an attack when he saw one. Jou and the other dragon stood facing off for a moment, Jou noted that the strange dragon had many scars upon his chest and flank showing that he fought often. That only made on thing clear, the orange-brown dragon was not from around here.

Standing on his back legs and spreading his wings wide the dragon roared. Jou meet the action with his own, raising too to his back legs and opening his wings halfway, even with that they were the same size as the other dragon and he towered a good two feet above it in height. Jou didn't roar, but if the other dragon had been in many fights he would be able to tell he had no chance of winning a one on one with a more powerful and experience dragon, such as Jou.

It was then that a light purple-greyish dragon, smaller and slighter then the other but faster and more agile, pounced on Jou from behind, his talons raking the black dragons spin. The red eyed dragon hissed in pain and swiftly turned his neck and although the other dragon was fast he didn't escape from Jou's teeth biting into the base of his neck. The purple-grey dragon released Jou straight away and jumped away to move out of the large dragons reach. The orange dragon took this distraction and used it as an opportunity, launching himself once again at Jou with the intent to harm his flank with his own teeth; however Jou hadn't survived multiple fights for nothing and sharply brought his tail round to hit the dragons head with force, dazing it and sending it stumbling to the floor.

A shifting of the trees to his left alerted Jou to another dragon getting ready to strike. It was then Jou realised that it wasn't an attack.

_Ambush!_

The third dragon came fourth, being surrounded on three sides and not wishing to risk getting injured, Jou did the only thing he could think of; he flew. Opening his wings as wide as they would go and beating them once strongly downwards, jumping as he did so to get as much height as possible, Jou tried to escape. The latest dragon had anticipated this though, and moved forward, his movements masked by Jou's out spread wings, and clamped his jaws around the black dragon's leg.

His teeth did not pierce the thick scales but a sharp twisting sent pain through the red eyed dragon's thigh and brought him crashing to the ground. The other two dragons moved swiftly to pin him down under their weight. Jou's wings were folded awkwardly and painfully beneath him, on his back and slightly to his side, there was little he could do to stop the purple dragon from placing his talons on his outstretched wing. The orange dragon came to pin Jou down on his back by pressing with his front paws on his stomach.

Jou growled at the contact and raise his head as far as possible in his position; luckily it was far enough to tightly bite down on the paws pressed to his chest, piercing the scales. The orange dragon roared in pain and moved away, the purple dragon looked up at his companion and Jou brought his tail round to skim the talond paw still pressed on his wing, the sharp tip breaking though the slightly softer scales at the ankle and drawing a small amount of blood. Hissing the paw was lifted a centimetre, giving the red eyed dragon a slim chance to draw in his wing, which he did swiftly. With his wings tucked to his body again Jou turned back onto his front and braced his legs, ready to jump out of range of his attackers. He never got the chance as the third dragon landed heavily on his back, bodily holding him and pressing the dark dragon to the ground.

Leaning over, Jou felt the breath of the dragon next to his ear.

"I suggest you stop fighting now, unless you want something unpleasant to happen to your sister."

Jou instantly froze and stopped his futile struggling to move the dragon off his back.

Serenity? They have Serenity?...Maybe they were bluffing?

"What sister, I'm a lone dragon?" Jou said, keeping the desperation out of his voice.

"Don't try that one. Serenity I believe her name is. Pretty little thing, red scale, slim wings. Sound familiar?" the dragon said gruffly once again in Jou's ear.

The dark scaled dragon closed his eyes to gather his thoughts and steel his emotions.

They had Serenity, who ever they were? There was nothing he could do.

"Okay, what do you want?...And who are you?" he asked eventually.

"First, I want you to give your word not to run away or try to fight."

"I won't, I give you my word." The dragon huffed and released Jou. Turning round to face the dragon he saw why his efforts to free himself were so futile. The dragon was a light blue in colour and had steely crimson eyes. He was not as tall as Jou, but his shoulders were broader, his legs thicker and all together more widely built. The other dragons stayed close to Jou, tense in case he still tried to attack.

The blue dragon, presumably the boss of the ambushers nodded approvingly. "Good, now you will follow us and I will take you to my leader, don't try anything or something might happen to you sisters pretty little face."

Jou glared at the dragon for so carelessly threatening his sister, while the dread about her situation and his own; increased. Not willing to show his fear Jou leapt into the air after the dragon. The others close behind on his tail. Jou followed them further away from the valley; he presumed briefly that he would never see it again.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Ok next chapter here, I thought I ought to update soon as so many of you have added this story to your favourites. Thanks for that. I decided to use a completely new character not from Yugioh for the evil dragon; simply because I want to and because I don't think I can do any of the other character from Yugioh very well. Hope you like the character anyway.

So here's the next chap, _please, please_ review.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 6**

Seto was currently sitting by the lake and drinking slowly from the clear water after cooling down from earlier that day. He was feeling quite happy, he told himself, at not seeing Jou since that incident in the morning, and was ignoring the annoying little voice in his head that was saying wasn't and wanted to see the black scaled dragon again. The white dragon was shaking his head urgently to try and fling the voice from it when Yugi, Ryou and both their mates landed by the lake next to him.

"Seto?" Called Yugi just before he touched the ground "have you seen…what are you doing?" the small purple dragon looked momentarily confuse and worried at the larger dragons frantic shaking of his head.

"What? Oh, nothing…what did you want?" said Seto, ceasing in shaking his head and turning to question the other dragons.

"We wanted to ask if you had seen Jou today?" said Ryou politely, his soft voice betraying his slight worry.

The blue eyed dragon frowned. Why did that Mutt have to keep coming up? Couldn't he just leave him alone?

"No, why? Did the Mutt do something wrong?" he smirked at the last thought.

"He hasn't done anything wrong Seto, we're just worried about him" Yami snapped, ignoring the Mutt comment about his friend, for once.

"Worried about him? Why would you be worried about him? As far as I can see he seems capable of looking after himself" asked the white dragon.

"Well, it's just, we've talked to everyone else in the valley that Jou's friends with and they've all said that he had come to visit them today." Seto was momentarily enraged. Why hadn't Jou visited him? The thought came, but was tossed out quickly as he reminded himself that he did not want the black dragon to visit him.

"The last time anyone saw Jou was this morning, he might be with his sister, but we haven't managed to find her either and we want to know where they are" said Bakura, showing concern for someone else but Ryou for once.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint, but I haven't seen the Mutt or Serenity. Ask Mokuba, he'll know where his sweetheart is." Seto said, getting bored of the seemingly pointless conversation. "Why are you so desperate to find Jou anyway?"

"Ahhhh, you see when he came to talk to me and Yami this morning it seemed as if…well, as if he was saying goodbye. We talked to everyone else and they got the same impression when talking to him. We wouldn't of believed it but Yuie said that she heard Jou talking to her kits and him saying something about leaving. So we were wondering if you had seen him because he's been missing since this morning?" rushed out Yugi, his big eyes shinning with worry for his friend and disbelief that he was gone.

"So what you are saying…is that Jou has left."

Bakura nodded "we were hoping you had seen him, so it wasn't true but the fact you haven't only seems to confirm it."

_Jou has left! How dare he, he can't just leave. _Seto raged mentally. How could Jou just up and leave like that.

_He didn't even bother to say goodbye. _For some reason that thought hurt more than he was expecting, a sharp stabbing pain raking through his heart at the realisation. To make it worse the white dragon was starting to get an uncomfortable feeling of dread building up in his stomach.

_So what if he left? I don't care, in fact I'm glad he's gone, I won't have to put up with his annoying voice anymore. _Seto tried to convince himself, but it wasn't working. He didn't want Jou to be gone.

With a great effort of will the white dragon managed to keep from shouting out his protests at the idea of Jou leaving and calmly asked "what reason would the Mutt have for leaving, I thought he liked it here?"

"We thought so too…but Jou seems to think he isn't wanted or is a burden to us" said Ryou.

Seto snorted "stupid dragon, most dragons already think he's part of the clan anyway."

"We know, but Jou has been clan-less for almost his whole life, and he seems insecure about himself so he probably thought we were all just being nice to him and left before he thought we would ask him to" explained Yami.

Seto snorted once more and began muttering about stupid Mutts and their think heads.

"What about Serenity, you said you hadn't seen her…actually come to think about it, I haven't seen Serenity for a few days" mused the white dragon, more to himself then to the others listening around him.

"You haven't. Actually, neither have I…" Ryou quietly confessed. It was then that a sharp cry priced the air.

"Setoooooo" looking up they all saw Mokuba diving towards them, his big grey eye full with worry. "You haven't…" the young dragon panted heavily as he landed on the grass "...seen…Serenity have you? She…she's been missing for three days now."

"WHAT?" raged the blue eyed dragon. Over the years he had come to think of Serenity as a little sister, seeing as she was his brother's mate. "Why didn't you tell us?" he shouted.

"I…I thought she was with you, or Jou"

"Jou's left" Yugi quietly whispered.

It was Mokuba's turn to shout "WHAT? Why? Where did he go?"

"We don't know, but you said that Serenity was missing. I think we should go looking for them both, if Jou was saying goodbye then he probably went to find his sister. They're obviously not in the valley so I suggest we split up and look for them in the outside forest." Yami said, assessing the situation quickly and taking control.

"You're right. Call to each other if you find anything, we'll meet up at sundown at the entrance to the valley if we don't find anything. Agreed?" a series of nods from all dragons present answered the question "let's go then." With that Seto leapt into the air, his big wings carrying him up and towards the forest in a few strong beats.

_That stupid dragon, leaving when his sister is missing. _Despite his worry for Serenity the bad feeling in Seto's stomach kept growing and he couldn't help but worry for the dark dragon's safety_…Mutt, you better be alright._

Jou was in a cave, that much was obvious. The cave, however, was not what he had expected and the black dragon found himself admiring it despite his situation. The ceiling must have been ten storeys high and have a width of about half a mile across. The floor was polished volcanic rock and was just as dark as his scales, the whole expanse made or one big stone that gleamed under his claws. The walls rose dramatically on both sides and other passageways could be seen carved out of the stone, connecting to a great labyrinth of caves. The place was lit by the glowing mineral substance that dripped from the roof and grew as bright stalactites to the floor, larger ones spreading to the ground like great pillars while shorter ones hung like a chandelier above. The dark dragon had to use a lot of his self control to stop his jaw from dropping.

The dragons that had led him there still surrounded him, stopping Jou from fighting or seeing any other way-out than the way they had come in. It also stopped him from seeing if his sister was anywhere in the great cave. He was beginning to grow impatient when the blue dragon in front of him moved, exposing someone Jou would of rather never have seen again.

There stood a dragon as large as Jou, not as thin as him in width but not as large as the bulky blue dragon. His claws were ebony white along with the spikes moving down his back and the tip of his tail. His scales were large and jagged with more armour plating on his hunches and chest than most normal dragons. His wings were as big as Jou's, and their tips too were ebony white and viciously sharp. His colour was vibrant silver, fading to grey and then black along his legs and tail. The dragon eyes were a solid white, bringing out the coal black irises and they gleamed creepily in the glowing light of the cave.

"Ahhh, Jou, so good to see you again. My, my, you look even more breathtaking than when I last saw you, but then again…" he said in a deep, syrupy voice that may have been seducing to some but made Jou feel sick just hearing it "…when I last saw you, you were covered mud and blood from my friend teasing."

"Teasing! They almost killed me with there _teasing_ Tyren, and I seem to recall you found it quite funny" Jou said venomously, spitting out the words and giving an incinerating glare to the dragon he named as Tyren.

Said dragon just gave an evil, hollow sideways smile, showing glimmering white teeth "such fond memories, you've certainly changed from the small dragon that wondered into the quarry where we played near our clan lands…it was such fun while it lasted. Tell me, did you like the time we tied you down by your wings and left you there for two days before untying you and dropping you into the boiling water of the geysers while you were two cramped up to move. Yes, such fond times." The silver dragon finished, his evil smile growing wider as he recalled just one of the tortures he had put Jou through in the month he had tormented him when the dragon had come looking for his sister in their clan.

Jou growled low in his throat, not willing to remember the tortures that Tyran and his lackeys had inflicted on him before he managed to leave. He would have left the cave then if it wasn't for the dragons still standing around him and the threat to Serenity that the blue dragon had delivered earlier.

"Yes, I'm sure it was fun for you and your twisted mind to torture me…right up until the time I beat you."

The evil smile quickly fled the other dragons face to be replaced by a dangerous, murderous glint in his freakish eyes. He didn't like the darker dragon reminding him of the time when he had decided to teach the other dragon a lesson himself, not believing the red eyed dragon strong enough to fight against him, and have him attack in a one on one fight and win. He could still feel the stinging in his shoulder where Jou had bitten him, despite the fact that no mark was left on his scales. Tyran was angry at the memory of Jou's strength, until he smiled again reminding himself that was the very reason he had chosen the dark dragon.

Jou was unnerved by the secretive smile that came across the face of the silver dragon. He had expected a very different response when he brought up the other dragons embarrassing defeat by his claws.

Looking up, he was startled to see the feral look in Tyran's eyes as his gazed lingered over Jou's body. Not wishing to show his discomfort he stood ridged under the dragons gaze. Finally he could take no more.

"What is it you want anyway Tyran? If it's to settle old scores I'm not interested." no answer. "Come on, it must be something important for you to leave your oh, so precious mountains" snapped Jou.

Tyran snarled at the dark dragons biting tone. He almost smiled again as he thought of how he could cure the handsome dragon of his disrespectful tongue.

"Now, now Jou, all your questions will be answered if you're patient" Jou growled at the dragons stalling. "First, I'm not here to settle old scores, so I have no wish to fight you. Second, I assure you it didn't take much for me to leave my 'oh, so precious mountains' as you call them."

The red eyed dragon looked at the silver dragon, a silent question in his eyes.

"As for why I left, I'll tell you" continued Tyran "the mountain clans have always fought, you know this. The battles had gotten more frequent, more and more clans were fighting with more and more dragons joining in the battles. Many forests were burnt and destroyed. Pray was killed without being eaten or it fled during the fights. Many dragons died in various small battles. It would have continued that way if dragons didn't start running out of food, or kits started becoming rare and less dragons were left to fight. The mountain clans have been dying out and growing weaker for a long time now Jou"

The red eyed dragon shrugged, not sure what this had to do with anything. "So, why should I care about that?"

"You should care, my dearest Jou. I have already gathered some dragons from the mountains to form a new clan, of which I will be Alpha. There is nothing left in the mountains, but here they have everything: clear water, lush forests, plenty of pray and an abundance of caves. I have decided that we, the stronger dragons of the mountains, should have this. Not the weakling that live here now. I shall gather the strongest dragons, to make the strongest clan and I shall take this paradise for us to rule, instead of the pitiful dragons that currently inhabit it."

Jou gazed at the silver dragon thinking he was crazy. Why would he wish to start such violence by taking over the clans here, surly the forest would get burnt just like in the mountains and he would be left ruling over another wasteland, and he still didn't see what this had got to do with him.

"You look unimpressed Jou. No matter, I shall soon bring you round to my way of thinking and you will embrace your future. You're probably wondering what this has got to do with me bringing you here."

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes" replied Jou.

Tyran gave another sideways smile and started to move towards Jou, indicating for the other dragons to leave and complete previously given out orders. Jou didn't try to flee, curious as to what Tyran wanted and not forgetting their threat to Serenity.

"You're here Jou, because a strong clan needs a strong alpha and of course that would be me. But a strong alpha also needs a strong mate and I know how strong you are. You have endured torture and even defeated me in a fight, making you the strongest dragon and most suitable to become my mate and rule this paradise with me" he said. Finishing with a lecherous smile at Jou as the silver dragon once again looked him over.

"Let me get this straight. You want to take over the forest here and form a new clan with dragons from the mountains that you will be alpha of, and you want _me_ to be _your _mate. Forget it. I wouldn't be your mate for the world Tyran" the red eyed dragon shouted, backing up and spreading his wings to warn the other dragon from attacking. He needed to get out now.

"I thought you would refuse at first my dearest Jou, after all, you're such a strong headed dragon… and so feisty" he added with another lecherous grin. "You're right though. I didn't think you would be my mate for the world, but you would be my mate for your sister" he finished.

Jou glared at him "what have you done to Serenity?" he snarled, voice low and menacing.

"Oh nothing… just moved her to new living quarters. She hasn't got a scratch on her I promise. However, that will all change of you don't agree to my terms Jou. You of all people should no how cruel I can be" the dark dragon gazed at him for a moment, trying to see if he was lying and then visibly deflated in defeated. He could never put his happiness before Serenity's welfare.

An image of Seto came to his mind as he thought about being a dragon's mate. Had he really built up false hope like that, growing feelings for the white scaled dragon without realising? The only dragon that would ever want him for a mate and not only did he not love him, he was insane. A great depression seemed to swallow Jou up in those few seconds.

Tyran noticed his look of defeat and his eyes lit up with victory as he smiled again. "Excellent. Good to see you have some sense in you. Now say it. Say that you will be my mate Jou." The silver dragon walked smoothly up to the darker dragon and licked him once down the expanse of his long neck. Jou shivered in repulse at the feeling, but didn't move.

"Say it, say you'll be my mate and it will all be alright, everything will fall into place" he gave a small nip to Jou shoulder blade soothing it with another lick. Jou wanted nothing more than to run, to rip at the throat of the dragon touching him but he couldn't. Opening his suddenly dry mouth, Jou forced the words from himself.

"I will be your mate Tyran."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Ok, I told you I would try and finish the story and update soon so here is the next chap. Hope you like it as much as the last one and please keep reviewing, I love reading what you all have to say. I swear the chapters are getting longer. Here's the next chapter.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 7**

Seto was getting frustrated, the bad feeling in his gut was building and despite calling loudly across the forest there had been no answer from either Serenity or Jou. To make it even worse he was still feeling mad at Jou for leaving and not thinking to say goodbye to him.

It was in this rage, and while he was scanning the forest canopy, that the white dragon spotted a small clearing with a stream running through the middle. Recognising it as a resting place he decided to check it out to see if Jou had used it one last time before he left. Circling down slowly, and landing, Seto saw what he hadn't been able to from the air. The ground was scuffed and several different claw marks scared the grass. Large foot prints from different sized dragons were left at the bottom of the stream, the silt preserving them perfectly. Seto moved closer, his nuzzle to the floor, and inspected the ground carefully. A few drops of red caught his eye, and examining it carefully the blue eyed dragon identified it as blood. A fight had taken place here.

Sudden fear gripped the white dragon as he thought about what that could implicate. There was more than one dragon, possibly four, and it seemed three of them were all attacking one larger dragon. Was it Jou? Had he been attacked? Why would they attack him?

_Oh Gods, what have you gotten your self into Mutt. You better be alright. _Thought Seto in panic.

Calming himself he sniffed the blood to see if he could identify the scent. It wasn't familiar.

_Ok, calm down Seto. Think about this rationally. The blood is of some dragon you don't know. There's no proof that it was Jou who they were fighting, you should just tell the others and move on. Four dragons have been here so maybe they've seen the mutt._

The bad feeling in Seto's stomach just kept growing though, and he couldn't ignore the impression that it was Jou who was attacked in the clearing. The blood on the ground wasn't his so he wasn't killed but Jou hadn't returned to the valley or answered any of their calls which left just one other option.

He was captured.

Growling, the white dragon set about finding a trace of his red eyed friend. Sniffing the ground and surroundings he picked up on the scent of several unknown male dragons and one very faint trace of a familiar scent, Jou.

Fuelled by the growing feeling of urgency and dread, Seto made one almighty roar to call for the others but without waiting for them to arrive he launched himself into the air. Swiftly following the faint scent that was Jou's.

"_I will be your mate Tyran"…_

The sliver dragon smiled as he heard the dark dragon giving in and submitting. Soon he would have everything he wanted and be the Alpha of the strongest clan ever seen, ruling over the other dragons like a king. For now though, he should have some fun with his new mate and fully claim him as his property. A sadistic smile spread over his face as he licked up Jou's neck and to his face. The dark dragon shuddered in disgust but didn't move. Tyran noticed this.

"Don't worry my mate. You'll learn to like it." He said in a smooth voice as he led Jou into the middle of the cave. Once again coming face to face with the red eyed dragon his look turned predatory.

Jou felt a stab of rebellion and fear lace through him at the words 'my mate' coming from the other dragons mouth. His instinct to fight or flea the scene almost got the best of him but his considerable will power kept him grounded.

_For Serenity, you've got to do this for Serenity. It's not that bad really, all you've life you've looked for and tried to keep her safe without thinking of your own wants. It shouldn't really matter who you have to mate with._

The dark dragon tried to convince himself, he knew he would sacrifice his life and future for his sister, but it did matter to him who he mated with. Despite his claims, as a young dragon he would dream of having a protective, kind, gentle mate to look after him. One he could really on and raise a family with. He should have known that his dreams wouldn't come true.

It still hurt though.

Growling with desire Tyran moved around to the back of the dark dragon and pinned him to the ground in one swift moment. Jou hadn't been expecting this and let out a surprised yelp and wriggled to get out.

"Don't try to escape. You agreed to this, remember?" Tyran hissed in his ear. The silver dragon's composure was fading and he was fuelled by his animal instinct and desires at almost having the thing he wanted. However, he did have time for one last sadistic thought.

Jou had gone still and closed his eyes, submitting to his fate. The other dragon was going to mate him and there was nothing he could do. A cry of pain escaped him as sharp, white teeth clamped down on his shoulder, pricing the hard scales and drawing blood. The other dragon used this hold as leverage and moved the dragon beneath him, now fully mounting the black dragon, his gender already out and ready.

Releasing his teeth, Tyran opened his mouth to speak one last time to Jou before claming him.

"Remember that Jou. That was the last thing you did before you left, sinking your teeth into my shoulder. I can still feel it tingling you know, so think of this" he licked the wound, lapping at the blood "as a mark that you belong to me"

He growled again and prepared to thrust into the dragon. Jou scrunched his eyes up tighter, not having opened them since the whole thing began. He wanted to cry, to shout that it wasn't fair, to escape. He wouldn't cry, though. It would only give Tyran satisfaction. He may have to be the dragons mate for his sister's safety, but he didn't have to enjoy it and provide anymore pleasure. He felt the silver dragon shift behind him and realised he was getting ready to mate him fully. Jou braced himself, he knew it would hurt.

A roar ripped through the cave and shook the ceiling. The anger brought by it crashing around like waves as it echoed off the walls. At first Jou thought it was Tyran but then he realised that the silver dragon had no reason to be angry. He also realised that he had stopped moving. There was a sound to his right, coming from the entrance, and Jou was even more shocked to find the dragon above him flown off his back.

"_MINE."_

Another roar rippled through the cave. Jou opened his eyes and lifted his head to look around from his crouched position. Lying on the floor to the left of him was Tyran, the dragon was getting to his feet quickly but was obviously surprised by the attack. The white eyed dragon glared at something behind Jou, rage radiating off him. Turning his head more to look behind him, the black dragon was left speechless to find a very angry, very intimidating Seto standing just infront of him.

The white dragon's teeth were bared and his wide wings were spread, his claws were also flexing dangerously on the ends of his paws. Seto was standing on his hind legs, raising him to an impressive height, and his blue eyes were flashing with rage. A low growl emitted from his throat and he moved to stand another step in front of Jou as Tyran rose from his position on the ground.

The silver dragon glared heatedly at Seto while the white dragon growled back, taking an intimidating step forward, his razor like teeth still showing. Jou watched with wide eyes compleatly shocked.

That shock soon turned to dread however, when Tyran ceased glaring at Seto and instead narrowed his eyes at him. Rage, betrayal and cruelty shining in his eyes.

"_You!_" the accusation was given as a hiss as the silver dragon tried to withhold his anger. "You planned this. Well Jou I can tell you that you will regret sending for your friend and refusing to be my mate. Though you won't be the one feeling the pain" a sadistic grin spread over his fetures at the last statement.

Turning back to Seto, Tyran charged at him, letting out another roar that shook the cave. The white dragon dodged the apparent attack and spun to defend himself but the silver dragon charged past him and to the opening to the cave, the sound of his footsteps replaced with wing beats as he took to the air.

Jou looked at the entrance for a few second as an icy feeling of dread consumed him.

"No" it was little more than a whisper that escaped his lips as the black dragon realised what had just happened.

_Serenity…he's going to hurt Serenity. I have to stop him._

The red eyed dragon rose to his legs quickly, with the intent to run out of the cave and give chase to the silver dragon, when he was pinned on his back once again. A head started nuzzling his flank and up to his shoulder, sniffing at the dark dragon. The white dragon growled a little when he found the bite, not liking Jou being marked by another dragon. His instinct told him to get it off and he started licking the bite in an effort to heal it.

Jou should have been surprised and shocked as he felt Seto nuzzling his back and shoulder, he should have been even more shocked when he felt a tongue gently soothing and caressing the bite on his shoulder but he was to filled with worry to notice. The only thing running through the black dragons mind was that Seto was stopping him from getting to his sister.

"Seto… Seto get off. I need to…" he was cut off as the white dragon rolled him onto his back and started nuzzling his upturned stomach, growling when Jou tried to wriggle away. After checking that the dark dragon wasn't injured anywhere else he rose and nuzzled his head, giving it as light lick before moving back to tend to the wound on Jou's shoulder.

"**No**" was growled out by the white dragon, commanding that the black dragon stayed with him.

"But Seto, I need to go after him."

"**NO**" the blue eyed dragon growled louder this time "not his mate" he demanded, pressing down and bring Jou closer to himself possessively.

"Seto stop it. I need to go after him. I chose to be his mate." The white dragon froze at the statement and loosened his grip slightly. Noticing what he was doing and how the other dragon was sprawled beneath him he backed up a bit and stopped pressing the other dragon to him. Turning his head away he was going to apologise but with the loser grip Jou turned to stand on his feet and fled the cave, opening his wings and following the scent Tyran left behind, desperate to catch the dragon before he got to Serenity.

Seto continued to stand in shock. Jou wanted to be the other dragon's mate? How could that be true?... And why had he reacted like that?

The white dragon had followed Jou's sent to the cave and had smelled another male dragon in the cave. Wanting to get Jou back and not caring if he was meeting with another dragon he had walked into the cave slightly angry with the black dragon. His slight anger had risen dramatically when he saw inside the cave, but it hadn't been for the red eyed dragon.

Inside he had seen a large silver and ebony dragon that was mounting Jou. The red eyed dragon's eyes were closed like he was trying not to cry. A few drops of red littered the floor where the blood had spilled from the bite mark on the black scaled dragon's shoulder. The other dragon was looking purely predatory and was about to thrust and claim Jou as a mate.

Only one thought had entered Seto's mind before his body moved on its own and attacked the silver dragon.

_MY MATE!!!_

After that he had moved to stand in front of Jou, his protective and possessiveness controlling him. He had stood and challenged the other dragon to attack. The silver dragon had turned to Jou and hissed something but the rage in Seto had muffled his words. The other dragon had eventually attacked, but then fled the cave. The black dragon had turned to follow but Seto had once again lost control of his body and had pinned him down to stop him.

His instinct telling him to check for injuries Seto had nuzzled all along Jou's body. Finding the bite mark the only thing he managed to think was, _'ONLY HE SHOULD MARK HIS MATE.'_

Jou had protested against him but the white dragon had paid no mind until he had uttered that one sentence.

_I chose to be his mate…_

Jou had wanted to be the other dragons mate. He had wanted to stay with him and leave Seto behind.

_Well he didn't say goodbye…maybe he really doesn't care?_ An unwanted voice said in his mind.

_No, no, NO. That can't be true. Jou wouldn't want a cruel dragon like that as his mate. _Seto argued.

_How do you know, do you think he would want you? You've only ever insulted him._

_That doesn't matter. I know Jou enough to know he's honest and he said he didn't have a mate. He said he didn't expect to have one. So why would he mate with a random dragon all of a sudden. _Seto mused_._

… _Something's up, this isn't right. And what about Serenity?...I'm going after him to stop him doing anything stupid… and to find out what the hell is going on. Stupid Mutt causing all this trouble._

Seto too left the cave just like the black dragon a few minuets ago, opening his wings and taking to the air, another thought came into his head.

'_My mate'…I thought that. Do I really want Jou to be my mate?_

Jou was panting heavily and his wound stung horribly as the wind whipped against it. His speed had never lessened since he took off from the cave but he hadn't managed to catch up to the other dragon yet. His scent was still strong in the air though and the black dragon was determined to find Tyran. The forest was still spread out beneath him but the sent lead him to a hidden cave carved into the side of a hill covered in thick trees, the entrance was almost impossible to see but Jou had no trouble following the sent left by Tyran to the opening in the rock face.

"Tyran?" the black dragon called into the darkness as he walked through the threshold. There was no answer. Walking further into the cave Jou noticed the walls were damp and moss was growing along most of them. The ceiling was low and he almost had to crawl through, the tunnel was also narrow so he could only just walk through with a couple of inches left on each side. Being unable to move and feeling venerable was unsettling for Jou.

He didn't have to suffer long though, as the tunnel opened out into a reasonable sized cave. The ceiling was way above his head and he would have room to stand on his back legs if he wanted to but not enough room to fly. The cave was also wide, giving him room to move once again. It wasn't a second after Jou arrived at this wider part of the cave that he was grabbed around both his shoulders and pressed to the floor. His first instinct was to fight but he resisted once he saw who was in the cave.

Pinning him down was the orange-brown dragon and purple-gray dragon that he had fought earlier. Further in was the large blue dragon though he was half covered in shadow, but most importantly right in front of his nose, and staring down at him with narrowed eyes, was Tyran.

"Tyran…" Jou called, paying no mind to the dragons pushing him to the ground painfully "stop this."

"Stop what Jou? We made a deal and you broke it" hissed the silver dragon, though the colour of his scales was hard to see in the shadows. His narrowed white eyes gleamed ominously though.

"No! I didn't break it" a movement in the darkest corner of the cave caught the red eyed dragon's attention. The blue dragon was standing in front of something and holding it, but a flash of red revealed all Jou needed to know.

"Serenity!" he called to the hidden figure. The blue dragon growled to warn the young dragon behind him not to answer.

"Yes Jou, it is Serenity. Didn't I warn you that betraying me would lead to her being punished?" Tyran stated coldly.

_Serenity? Serenity was here. Has he hurt her already? I need to do something. I need Tyran to listen. How can I get Tyran to believe me?_ Jou thought desperately.

"Tyran, listen to me. I didn't call for Seto. I didn't know he was at the cave, I don't even know how he got there. I didn't say goodbye and thought I had left without anyone noticing. I haven't broken your deal Tyran."

"Don't try that Jou. It's obvious the white dragon is your mate."

"Mate? Seto isn't my mate. I don't even want him to be my mate"

_Yes, you do…_a voice answered in his head

_Not now…_Jou answered back.

"Look, I'll be your mate. I don't break my deals, but please don't punish Serenity. Release her and I'll take the punishment. You know I don't go back on my word."

"Hmm, I'm not sure…Oh, I know you are honest Jou, but just how honest can a dragon like you really be. You have no one but yourself. No one has looked after or loved you since you were a kit. How could a dragon like that possibly have enough selflessness to give his life away for another?"

Jou was getting desperate, he could fully see Serenity now and she was looking at him with pleading green eyes. Tear tracks could be seen down her face, glistening in the darkness. He had to get her out.

"I promise" he whispered quietly, submitting to his supposed fate.

Tyran, for once, was surprised. He knew for sure that a promise made by Jou would be kept. For the black dragon they were binding. If Jou promised he would deliver no matter the cost.

"You promise? You promise to be my mate and to serve me, to help me create a new clan?"

"…Yes, I promise you Tyran that as long as Serenity is released and isn't harmed in anyway I will be your mate and serve you..."

Jou took a deep breath. Was it really worth it? Looking into Serenity's wide, disbelieving, sad eyes, he had his answer.

Yes.

"I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Right first off, I am sooooooooooooo sorry that this took me so long. I said that I would be posting it soon but it took longer to complete than I thought and stuff kept coming up. First I was ill and then I got a load of coursework to do, so yeah. Hope you can forgive me.

So here's the chap and I think it's my longest yet, should be just one more to go after this. Currently this story is _32 BLOODY PAGES, _and I planned on this being a short story.

Right…calm down…count to ten, and here's the next chapter of 'My Clan, My Mate, My Love'.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

Seto was mimicking Jou as he followed the scent of the dark dragon over the forest and to the same cave that the red eyes was in. Unknown to him he arrived only a minuet after Jou had made his binding promise to Tyran. He was surprised when he emerged from the narrow tunnel that was the entrance to the cave to come nearly crashing into the orange-brown dragon and Serenity who was being lead out at the same moment.

"Serenity!" he exclaimed in surprise and then glared at the orange dragon who was thinking of attacking. The purple and blue dragon sensed that he was ready for a fight, and wouldn't be taken by surprise like Jou, so hung back instead of pouncing on him. Seto ignored their presence as he saw the other two inhabitants of the cave. Jou was there, almost indistinguishable in the shadows, but his red eyes burned vibrantly. At the moment they held a look of surprise and dread in their crimson depths. The silver dragon was there too, and it was he who Seto focused on as new rage could be felt radiating of the white eyed dragon. Seto matched the murderous glare with one of his own.

"_You!_ I don't know who the hell you are but you will release Serenity and Jou" demanded the blue eyed dragon. The other looked at him for a minuet before chuckling deep in his throat. Stopping abruptly he continued to glare at Seto as he hissed a response.

"My name is Tyran, you'd do well to remember that. And trust me, you'll be the first one I kill when I take over. As for releasing Serenity, I was doing just that before you barged in. Jou, however, has decided to stay with me."

The white dragon turned startled eyes on the black dragon hiding in the shadows,

"What?" he almost shouted. "Why?" he asked, slightly dreading the answer. What of he had been wrong? What if Jou really did want to be mates with the silver dragon? What if he really didn't care?

_That can't be true, something must be up. Why would Serenity and these other dragons be here if Jou was just becoming the dragons mate? _Seto told himself, trying to hold off the fear and dread that was gathering within him.

"Why should it matter to you?" Jou's venomous reply brought the white dragon from his internal battle. "As far as I was concerned you didn't give a rats ass about me. I don't see how my choice of mate is any of your concern, Seto."

"But, Jou…"

"Leave Seto, you have no business here. You and Serenity, JUST GO!" He roared at the blue eyed dragon. Tyran had a smug smile spread across his face as he watched his going-to-be-mate turn away the white dragon.

He hadn't been kidding either, the annoying blue eyed dragon called Seto really would be the first one he killed when he took over. The other dragons in the cave were slightly startled. The roar had rocked the entire hill they were in and you could still feel the vibrations through the stone.

Seto stared at the fuming Jou for a full minuet before concluding that he really didn't care if Jou wanted the silver dragon as his mate. He could tell that the dragon was cruel and he wasn't going to leave kind, sweet, caring, feisty Jou with a person like that. Even if the dark dragon _didn't _want to be his mate and felt _nothing _for him.

His heart hurt.

"NO!" Spat Seto angrily. Standing his ground and facing the dragons. "I wont leave until you tell me why Serenity is here and why you are becoming…_this," _he glared heatedly at Tyran "dragons mate."

"I told you, its non of your business"

"Jou is right, Seto. It really is not your business. Now you and Serenity should take your leave" Tyran stated, loosing patients. He gave a curt nod to the other dragons in the cave and they launched themselves at the white dragon.

"Brother?" Serenity screamed as the orange dragon continued to push her forward. Seto also came face to face with the purple and blue dragons as they snapped and hit at him, forcing him backwards out the cave.

Jou turned to face the relatively quiet voice of his sister above the roaring and hissing dragons. His eyes softened as he looked upon her face. At least she would be safe.

"Just go Serenity, I'll be alright"

"No! No! Brother, BROTHER" Serenity continued to scream, calling for her brother that she had only just found. She was being torn apart by the fear of loosing him again so quickly. The other dragons had almost got Seto under control and had him pinned to the ground, moving him awkwardly through the entrance.

"Shut up!" The orange-grey dragon said gruffly as the young red dragon continued to scream in his ear. Bring his tail round, he smacked her strongly against the cheek. The screaming stopped instantly.

Non of the other dragons noticed apart from Tyran and Jou. The black dragon watched as the first drops of blood began to trail like tears down his sister's cheek, from where the sharp tip of the orange dragon's tail had cut her.

Time seemed to slow as the silver dragon and him watched it drip to the floor, landing in the darkness and splashing on the ground. Jou's eyes narrowed as he saw red.

Spinning on his heels Jou charged at the silver dragon, his rage clouding his thoughts and his anger fuelling his strength. The white-eyed dragon was caught by surprise and pinned to the ground. The black dragon reared up as he lashed out with his talons, his angry roars shaking the cave. Tyran rolled slightly, but it wasn't enough, and the dark claws ripped through the scales on the side of his forearm, soaking the ground in blood and adding his scream of pain to the deafening noise of the cave. Ignoring the searing fire lacing through his arm, Tyran spun his head and snapped at the black dragons underbelly. Jou backed away and wasn't touched but the silver dragon used the time to spring to his feet and face the raging red eyes.

"You can't do this Jou. You promised." shouted Tyran, his own rage growing. The other dragons turned to see what they were doing and were stunned into silence.

"_You_ broke the promise Tyran. I said that as long as Serenity is released and _not harmed_ then I would be your mate. You all heard me, yet she was still harmed. _You broke the promise Tyran_."

Jou roared again, red lightning crackling around his teeth as he charged at the other dragon for the second time. The silver dragon, however, was ready this time and fought back. Teeth bit into nicks, talons ripped into scales, tails whipped across backs and the ground soon became a mess of dirt and blood from the two fiercely engaged dragons. Each powered by rage and each unwilling to lose.

It was when Jou appeared to have the upper-hand and had Tyran falling to the ground on his back, the black claws pressed to his underbelly, that the other dragons decided it was time to take action. The ones under Tyran's command charged the larger black dragon, knocking him from his place above their leader and trying to swamp him with their numbers. Jou hadn't lived through several ambushes for nothing though, jumping away before he was knocked down he spun in mid air and came to land facing his attackers. Bringing his tail round before they found their balance he sliced a deep cut across the orange and blue dragons front paws. They roared and stepped back instinctively but the small purple dragon continued its charge.

Instead of jumping away Jou stepped smoothly to the side and allowed the dragon to sail slightly past him before turning his head and sinking his teeth into the back of the other dragons neck. The smaller dragon let out a squeal of pain and began to wriggle furiously. Jou dropped him to the ground and the purple-grey dragon scurried, blood dripping from its wound, out of the cave. The recovered Tyran spared the dragon a hateful passing glance before turning back to look at Jou who was facing off against the blue and orange dragons once again.

Seto stood their absolutely stunned by the black dragon, his mind trying to catch up with what had happened and the talk about a promise. He didn't know what was going on and he didn't understand what Jou and the silver dragon had been talking about, but he did understand that Jou was now in trouble.

He had watched in shock as the normally caring dragon, with a light caress used to stroke the kits, turned into a skilled, experienced fighter. Holding his own first against Tyran and then stopping the other dragons from surprising him. Jou seemed to care nothing for his wounds and it was with widened eyes that the white dragon watched as he anticipated the purple dragons move and bite him mercilessly around the back of the neck. It was when the dragon had all but scurried between his legs to flee, and when Tyran stood up to face the resuming battle that the blue eyed dragon suddenly realised that the dark dragon was in trouble. Despite Jou being a strong, skilled fighter he couldn't win a battle with two other dragons and Tyran, all at once.

Seto's roar rocked the cave as much as Jou's had previously and the surprise of the sound allowed him to join the fight. Pushing Serenity behind him and out of harms way he charged the bulky blue dragon, sending him crashing into his orange companion. Jou used the opportunity to back away from them and face, once again, the silver dragon that had started all of this. It wasn't long until they were locked in a fierce battle again, their movements fast and precise, a deadly dance, which only one of them would win.

Seto noticed and turned to the recovering dragons he had thrown to the floor. He would take care of them while Jou settled things with Tyran.

The blue dragon recovered first and charged at Seto, the white dragon met the charge head on and used his height and strength to pin the other dragon to the ground. One of his ivory talons sunk into the blue dragon's shoulder causing a deep wound that he was likely to never recover from and knocking the dragon out cold with the pain. A sting of white fire ripped down his back as the orange dragon used the distraction to whip Seto with his barbed tail. When he tried again, the white dragon caught the tip of the appendage in his mouth and clamped down hard, biting of the tip.

The orange dragon squealed in pain and Seto abandoned the still from of the blue dragon to turn his attack on him. It wasn't long till the dragon fled the cave much like his purple companion before him, with many wounds littering his scales. Serenity looked on with wide eyes as Seto shoved the waking blue dragon from the cave as he too fled. Across in the darkness the battle between Jou and Tyran was still raging.

The silver dragon roared as a sharp flick from Jou's tail swiped him across the eye. Tyran flinched back sharply but had no room to move and escape, as he pressed up against the back wall of the cave. Using the opportunity, Jou clamped his jaws right round the front of the dragon's neck and used his hold to pull him to the floor. Releasing his mouth from the silver scales for a second, the dark dragon soon replaced it with a sharp clawed paw and pressing hard on the windpipe of the white-eyed dragon, pinning him to the ground. The red eyed dragon's other paw was pressing on the other dragon's flank and his own tail stopped his captive from whipping him. Tyran was at Jou's mercy.

"You broke the promise Tyran. You hurt my sister, and lets not forget how you hurt me in the past. You're a mad, delusional bully. So give me a reason why I should spare your life and _not_ leave you lying here on the ground, dead. Just as you would have left me if you won all those years ago?" the red eyes roared in the silver dragon's face, shaking the cave once again and startling Seto and Serenity. The rage was barley contained within him and white eyes were wide as they saw the murderous glint in the other dragon's crimson orbs.

"Jou…Jou…don't kill me…please, don't kill me." The silver dragon begged, his strength and control gone, as the dark figure loomed above him menacingly.

Jou leaned in close to the head of his captive and spoke in low growls so that only he would hear.

"Don't worry Tyran, unlike you I'm not a murdering, sadistic bastard…that doesn't mean that I will let you off though. Remember, I grew up in the mountains, I can be _just _as cruel as you" was all the dark dragon said before he backed away again. Tyran was surprised and frightened by the dragon's words but when nothing happened he began to relax, and it was then that pain like burning fire laced through his body and forced him to let out an agonising, choked off, scream.

Seto looked with hardened eyes as Jou leaned into the silver dragon and then drew back after saying something quietly to him. He watched as the black scaled dragon opened his mouth wide and the red ball of lightening slowly formed within it. Turning his head just enough, Jou released his most powerful attack upon the white-eyed dragon's back leg. Tyran's scream filled the room and Serenity closed her eyes to block out the sight. The silver scales were singed black around the wound and the last bits of blood red lightening were flickering around the appendage. Seto knew that it was necessary for Jou to do it, and that the black dragon hadn't enjoyed it despite his rage at the other dragon. A wound like that would never heal fully, not even with the use of magic, and it would stop Tyran from ever coming back again.

"Leave." Jou commanded as he released his hold on the other dragon. Tyran did nothing for a minuet, just lay there on the ground of the cave. "LEAVE!" The black dragons roar brought him out of his pained induced haze and the white-eyed dragon got to his feet as quickly as possible, almost crawling out of the cave in his hurry.

"Leave. Go to the mountains, and if I ever see you near Serenity or anyone else I care for again, _I. Will. Kill. You."_

The silver dragon fled. Blood dripping from his many wounds and his wings struggling to carry him into the air. The cave descended into silence as the red eyed dragon tried to calm his anger. Letting out a long sigh, Jou turned, with his normal sunset eyes, to the other dragons in the cave. His gaze fixed upon his sister, his concern for her unmasked.

Walking, or rather limping over to her, he slowly stretched out his head and waited to see if she would flinch away. When the smaller red dragon did nothing Jou proceeded to nuzzle her lovingly, checking for injuries and licking of the dried blood from her cheek that had fallen from the scratch upon her face.

"Are you ok?" it was little more than a whisper and Seto detected the tiredness and worry in the black dragons voice, so different from the thunders roars he had been releasing only minuets before.

Serenity nuzzled him back "I'm fine big brother, they didn't really hurt me. Are you ok though?"

"I'll live, I've had worse. All that maters is that you're safe and unharmed" the red eyed dragon finished, resting his head on the smaller dragons shoulder in weariness and being gently soothed by his sisters pine cone and cinnamon scent.

A cry from out side was heard throughout the cave.

"That's Mokuba, they must have followed you here Seto" said Serenity. Seto nodded, remembering how he called for the others before he rushed of to find the black dragon. Said black dragon lifted his head from his sisters shoulder and turned to face the entrance of the cave.

"You better go out side Serenity, it's quite hard to see the cave and they could miss it. Mokuba's probably worried sick about you too. Go tell him your alright, I'll be out in a minuet." The red dragon nodded her ascent and rushed to the entrance, wishing to be out of the shadows and into open sunlight again to see Mokuba.

Jou turned to face Seto, and the white dragon was suddenly uncertain.

Was jou angry? What had he been talking about when he mentioned a promise? How did he know the other dragon to begin with? Did he not want him to follow? Did he not want to be saved? Had Jou wanted to be the other dragons mate?

_That can't be right. He had told Tyran to leave and injured him, badly. Jou obviously doesn't want to be his mate. _Seto told himself.

_That doesn't mean he wants to be yours…_a small voice reminded him.

…_that doesn't matter. He's safe, I don't need anything else…I don't even want him to be my mate._

_Yes, you do. Admit it. You think that finally you have found someone you could be happy with and you're scared that he won't like you too._

_That is not true, I am not scared. _Seto scolded the voice.

_But you don't deny liking him._

……_so… that doesn't mean anything._

_Think about it, do you think you could be happy with Jou?_

Seto looked to the sunset eyes that were staring intensely at him. Jou's black scales were covered in dirt and blood that had dripped and dried from his wounds. There were several gashes over him and it was obvious he was favouring his left leg. His chest was scared and all together he looked battered. He was covered in mud and sweat, a complete mess, ungraceful, dirty, and tired. Could he be happy with this dragon?

_Yes. _The answer came to Seto without hesitation and the white dragon knew that it was true.

_Do you want Jou to be your mate? Do you like him? _The voice asked one more time.

_Yes. _Again he answer came without hesitation as Seto continued to stare into the red eyes of the black dragon._ I want Jou to be my mate._

It was as Seto came to this revelation that Jou began to move towards him. Despite his confession to himself, the white dragon still closed his eyes as the black dragon drew nearer. He was sure Jou was going to shout at him or possible fight him. He hadn't said a thing to Seto during the whole battle and he had told him not to come after him. What if he had put Jou or Serenity in danger by coming? Really Seto knew he was lucky that everything turned out as well as it had.

There was no sudden shouting however, no angry roars, no sting from a whipping tail and no talons scraping across his chest. Instead Seto felt the touch if another on his scales, nuzzling his neck.

Seto eyes snapped open in surprise.

It was then that Jou decided to stop nuzzling the white dragon and licked slowly from the tip of the seem of the other dragon's mouth to the base. It was a gentle and caring touch, and it lingered a second longer than necessary. Nuzzling for a second time, Jou pulled back to stare into shocked blue eyes.

"Thank you" he said sincerely, before turning and walking out of the cave, not waiting for an answer and leaving a very shocked white dragon behind in the shadows.

Set continued to stand rigidly in the darkness. He could still feel Jou's tongue across his mouth and the touch of black scales against his own. His skin tingled where the black dragon had touched him and an almost unbearable heat spread from where he had been licked.

_No__._ He thought. _I don't like him…_

…_I love him._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Ok, first off I am so sorry for taking so long to post but my teachers sprung mock tests on us and I just didn't have time. Here it is though, I said it would only be one more chapter but I split it into two as it was so long. Again, soooooooory for the wait_. Please, please, please review._ This is the first story I have completed and I would love to know what you thought of it.

Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Enjoy

**Chapter 9**

Walking out side the cave Jou saw that everyone had arrived; Mokuba was talking animatedly to Serenity, who was doing her best to assure him that she was ok while blushing furiously as he nuzzled her neck and answering Yami's questions about what happened at the same time. Ryou and Bakura were there too, along with Malik and Marik who were for once not trying to cause trouble. All but Mokuba turned when Jou exited the cave, Yugi and Ryou gasped audibly, Malik and Marik were looking slightly wide eyed, Yami was looking concerned and Bakura's shocked look turned darkly to one of anger as they all saw Jou's wounds.

The black dragon closed his eyes momentarily, steeling himself to face his friends when he felt so incredibly tired and wanted to do nothing more than to crawl into a ball and sleep. He let the sunlight caress his scales gently as he basked in the feeling of being out side of the dark cave. From behind him he could here Seto leaving the cave into the sunlight as well.

"Jou?..." the black dragon opened his crimson eyes as Yugi gently called his name, worry for his friend painted clearly across his petit face.

Letting out a long, weary sigh Jou tried to comfort the purple dragon. "I'm fine Yugi"

"Bffffff, yeah right" came Bakura's voice, Jou looked to him and found the dark green dragon eyeing him in disbelief "have you looked at yourself lately?"

The red eyed dragon gazed down to his chest and saw the many whip marks and gashes that were left there by Tyran in the battle. He hadn't noticed his wounds till then, to adrenalin high or tired to worry about them, but now that he knew they were meant to hurt, they _really_ hurt. Hiding the burning pain that was lacing through his body Jou repeated his previous words.

"I'm fine." Seto watched Jou carefully, he saw the small wince that the red eyed dragon gave when he saw his wounds and the way he held his left leg in pain and kept his head slightly tilted to the side so as not to stretch some of the wounds across his neck, but most of all he noted how tired the other dragon looked. His shoulders sagged and his eyes drooped, their colour dulling through weariness. Jou was obviously not fine.

"Your not fine Jou" interjected Malik, his mate nodded in agreement.

"He's right, you need to heal your wounds" Ryou said quietly. The black dragon gazed at them for a moment in dead silence. A while latter he turned his head away to gaze past them at the sky.

"I should leave" he said quietly, but not quietly enough.

"What! You can't leave." Yugi shouted, his eyes wide and pleading as he approached Jou, standing in front of him so he couldn't fly off. "You can't just leave! You need help! You need to heal………Why did you leave to begin with? ...don't you like us Jou?" Yugi said, tears forming in his amethyst eyes.

"Of course I like you, you're my friend." Jou reassured him.

"So why did you try to leave?" Yami asked, his voice commanding an answer. He too was angered that the black dragon would just fly off without an explanation.

Jou looked away and began shifting his feet nervously, there was a heavy silence "…I thought you would've wanted me to" came the quiet reply.

"What!" Yugi exclaimed for a second time, Ryou interrupted before he could begin ranting.

"Why would we want you to leave, Jou? We're your friends."

"Yeah" Marik agreed "you're practically part of the clan already." The black dragon turned to look at Marik sharply, his mind reeling.

He was part of a clan? They thought he was part of their clan? They wanted him to be part of their clan? …How could that be? He had always been without a clan, weren't they just being nice? Weren't they bored or annoyed with him already? Did they really want him to stay?

"Jou" red eyes turned to look at Yugi "at least come back to the valley to be healed, please." The purple dragon pleaded. Jou was about to refuse but another voice cut in.

"Brother?..." the black dragon turned to look at his sister, she was looking at him with the same pleading eyes, her green depths shifting momentarily to the floor. Jou look to where she was glancing and saw a small puddle of blood collecting at his feet. Lifting his head, he turned back to Yugi.

"Alright, I'll come with you." The small dragon smiled slightly and moved aside to allow Jou access to the sky. He took flight immediately, using his wide wings to launch into the sky and head strait towards the White Valley. Seto did the same, having anticipated the black dragon's actions. The others were shocked for a second before too scrambling into the sky to follow the other two dragons back home.

The flight back was conducted in silence, Jou setting a punishing pace for the smaller dragons despite his wounds. It was obvious near the end of the journey that he was tiring dramatically though. He flew lower and slower, Seto stayed close in case he collapsed and fell out of the sky. It was with slight surprise that Jou flew straight passed Yugi and Yami's cave, passed the one Yuie hade been staying in and that of all the other dragons until he came to the vary end of the valley. The other dragons could only follow as Jou descended and landed on a hidden ledge of the white cliff. Stepping through the entrance Jou limped slowly into the cave and promptly collapsed in a panting heap upon the floor.

Malik and Marik had flown off as soon as they saw where the cave was to get Isis so she could heal Jou magically. Jou was panting heavily and his eyes were closed in pain.

Yugi slowly approached him. "Jou, are you alright?" the larger dragon opened one eye tiredly and tried to give a small smile, but didn't quite manage it.

"I'll be fine" he gasped out. Before closing his eye once again and slumping even further into the ground.

"Are you sure, Isis should arrive soon, hang on in there" a small nod from the black dragon. "She'll get you healed up and then you can stay here, we don't mind having you in the clan Jou, do we?" Yugi asked the others, they all voice their agreement that Jou should stay and be part of the clan. The black dragon gave another small nod, to tired to be happy.

"See Jou, everyone likes you here, there's no need for you to leave. Will you tell us what happened?" Continued the small purple dragon. There was no answer. "Jou? Jou are you listening?"

"Yugi" Seto said in a quiet voice, the small dragon turned to face the white dragon, concern and worry shining in his eyes "he is asleep." Yugi turned to his dark scaled friend again and did indeed see that he was asleep. Isis arrived and gasped at Jou's condition, commanding that everyone leave so that she could concentrate on healing him in peace. Slowly, and with reluctance, they left the cave.

Seto took one last look at the dragon that had stolen his heart, concern and love shimmering in his blue eyes and speaking quietly so that no one could hear. "Get well soon puppy."

Mokuba heard his brother despite his effort to be quiet, and smiled. Finally Seto was admitting that he liked Jou, finally he had found someone to love. Seto deserved to be happy; whether he would be was now up to Jou.

It was dark in the White Valley as the sun had long since set. The only light came from the half moon that hung in the sky and the thousands of stars that kept it company. The rocks seemed gray in the half light but the white scales of a large dragon could be seen clearly flying across the sky.

Seto landed lightly, with barely a whisper of displaced air, as his claws touched down upon the hidden ledge that lead to Jou's cave. Moving stealthily, he peeked into the entrance.

Serenity was there in the cave; her red scales were easy to see and she was talking to her brother. The black dragon was harder to pick out in the light of the cave but Seto could see a darker, deeper shadow that was revealed to him to be Jou's scales, it also revealed that the crimson eyed dragon was still curled up on the floor.

Jou appeared to be asleep but Serenity was still speaking softly to him in a one sided conversation as she lay in front of the large dragon and nuzzled him gently. The white dragon was so intent on the dark shape at the back of the cave that he didn't here the soft approaching wing beats until a _whoosh_ of air alerted him to someone else landing on the ledge.

"Mokuba!" the white dragon exclaimed softly, so as not to alert the dragons in the cave to his presence. "Is that you?"

"Yes" replied the silver-gray eyed dragon, his musky blue scales blending him into the cliff. Coming to stand next to his big brother, Seto was able to distinguish the smaller dragons outline better using the light of the moon. The younger dragon peeked into the cave also, to see what Seto had just been looking at, and sighed knowingly.

"Ahhhh, so that's why you're here." Seto gave him a quick look before averting his eyes from his brother's mischievous and knowing gaze. He didn't respond to his brother's statement.

Mokuba smiled "soooo, you finally admitted it then?"

"…admit what?" asked Seto, hoping that playing dumb would get him of the hook, it didn't.

"That you like Jou" it was a statement. Seto again gave his brother a longer, harder look and decided that lying really wouldn't get him far. Besides, if he wanted Jou to be his mate he would have to reveal his feelings eventually.

"Yes…I like him" there, he said it. Now his brother could snigger at him, make a lame joke and leave him alone for a more than minuet. Sadly for Seto, that wasn't to be.

"You want him to be your mate don't you? You love him." Again the last thing was said as a statement by the smaller dragon, knowing that his brother would try to deny it if asked as a question.

The white dragon again decided that lying would get him nowhere. "Yes, I want Jou to be my mate………That doesn't mean that he want's to be mine though."

"Maybe? Maybe not? Guess you'll just have to try and be nice to him, tell him how you feel and see for yourself" Mokuba said simply, shrugging his shoulders. Seto gazed at his little brother for a moment before giving a small, disbelieving chuckle.

"Like that could work. I would rather keep my heart from being torn apart, if you don't mind." Mokuba gave his brother a long, hard, undistinguishable look that made Seto rather uncomfortable. The younger dragon turned suddenly to face the entrance of the cave and peeked in again, he gave his brother one last glance before entering fully.

The white dragon too gazed into the cave, curious as to what his younger brother was doing. Mokuba approached Serenity slowly, calling out to her. She looked up from her talking to Jou and stood with a small smile to great him. The musky blue dragon nuzzled her for a bit and she did the same before beginning to talk to her. Seto couldn't here the conversation that ensued but he did see Serenity turn back to the deep shadow of her brother in the corner and mutter her goodbyes.

Both of them began to leave the cave side by side and the white dragon backed up more on the ledge as they appeared. Serenity had her eyes downcast and didn't seem to notice him, but Mokuba gave him a very meaningful look before motioning the cave to Seto with his head. Whispering to Serenity again, they both took to the sky and began to fly back to their normal cave.

Seto looked at their retreating forms until the darkness covered them in shadows. Turning back he slowly made his own way into the cave. The sound of soft breathing reached Seto as he headed to the corner where Jou lay curled up sleeping on the floor. This close to the other the white dragon could see every scale on the dark dragons back and the small healing cuts across his hide that would still take a while to disappear even with the use of magic.

Gently, so as not to startle him, Seto touched the black dragon, nudging his side and his head in an effort to wake him. He continued to do this with no affect and nuzzled the black dragons head a little more firmly, still to no avail. Deciding that he really couldn't wake the other dragon and that he looked beautifully peaceful in his sleep, Seto did the only other thing he could think of.

Licking Jou's face and neck lovingly, he walked around to the other side of the dragon and curled up behind him. His head rested on Jou's shoulder as his tail wrapped around the other dragon and brought him close in a secure, protective, gentle embrace.

Jou's heat surrounded Seto as the sound of soft breathing lulled him to sleep.

The feeling of utter contentment was not one he was used to, and it made him unwilling to rouse from his sleep despite the warm rays of the sun dancing across his face. Unfortunately, the world called to him and he was dragged by the aggravating, blinding, shining sunlight from his slumber. The startling blue eyes opened slowly reluctantly and were groggy with sleep. The surroundings of an unfamiliar cave confused the white dragon for a while before his eyes opened fully in realisation.

Seto remembered the night before in a flash and immediately looked to where the black dragon had been. Jou was still there, sleeping peacefully with a seemingly happy smile spread across his face. The black dragon shifted in his sleep, uncomfortable with losing the weight and heat of Seto's head lying across his shoulder.

The blue eyes opened even further if possible at the position he found himself in. He knew that last night he had curled up behind the other dragon (well, that and lick him), but that was not the position he found himself in now.

He was practically lying across the black dragon. His chest was pressed firmly against Jou's back and the other dragon seemed perfectly comfortable under his weight. His head had been resting on the other dragons shoulder in the crook of his neck, and Seto found himself nuzzling the exact same place while breathing deeply to inhale Jou's sent. The white dragon could feel the warm tingly feeling spreading up through his scales from where they were touching the other dragon.

Jou shifted again in his sleep, tilting his head to the side so that one cheek was pressed to the floor and the other was facing Seto. The urge to bend down and lick along the seam of the black dragon's mouth came crashing down on the blue eyed dragon and it took all his considerable will power to stop from doing it. He needed to get out of there, now!

Moving as swiftly as he could Seto detached himself from the Jou , immediately missing the warmth of the other dragon's body and the press of scales on scales. Making sure that Jou did not wake Seto fled the cave. His body was burning hot again and he needed desperately to cool down. Coming out onto the hidden ledge he launched himself into the air, flying from the cave as fast as he could to cool down and try to put a solid lid on his desires.

It was almost the middle of the day when he awoke and he immediately realised that he felt much better than when he had gone to sleep the night before. Concluding that he must have been healed from the battle last night, and that he was still resting in his cave, Jou opened his eyes slowly. He had the strange feeling that he was missing something, a something which had been there during the night and wasn't there now. What ever it was the longing he felt to have it back was stronger than almost anything he ever felt before, excluding the desire to see his sister and keep her safe. Pushing his thoughts and strong feelings to the side for the moment, Jou realised he wasn't alone in the cave.

Yugi and Yami were there, along with Ryou, Bakura, his sister and Mokuba. The small purple dragon leaning down and he was so close that their faces were almost toughing. Jou would have been startled by the wide amethyst eyes inches from his own, but he didn't have the energy.

"Jou?…Jou? Are you awake? Can you hear me? Wake up Jou" Yugi was saying softly. Taking a moment to find the energy to open his eyes fully, Jou decided to put the other dragon out of his misery and reply.

"I'm awake" it came out as a low rumble, more like a growl than anything else, his throat felt scratchy and his body was still groggy with sleep. Yugi seemed to understand him though.

"Hay, your awake!" he turned to face the others in the cave that were either watching him or talking amongst themselves. "Everyone, Jou's awake!"

That seemed to be all it took to get their attention, as Yugi backed off a bit and Jou found himself surrounded by curious and concerned faces. Raising his head slowly, Jou prepared himself for answering their inevitable questions.

"How are you feeling brother?" Serenity asked, laying down on the floor next to him and nuzzling his neck.

"I'm fine Serenity. Tired and sore, but fine" he replied, nuzzling her back.

"Are you sure? None of your injuries are hurting too much, you're not bleeding are you? Do you want me to go get Isis? She can help, I'll go get Isis" Yugi babbled, not waiting for an answer.

"Yami, control your mate. I don't care of he's high on pregnancy hormones he needs to calm down. His insistent rambling isn't helping anyone" Bakura clipped in his normally rough voice. Yami glared at him heatedly for insulting his mate, but gently held Yugi back from exiting the cave and calmed him down with a few words. Ryou ignored the staring match going on between his mate and Yami and instead decided to ask his own questions.

"Jou, why were you at that cave?…What happened?" the black dragon stared at Ryou intensely. The shy dragon had the feeling that he had done something terribly wrong and began shifting from foot to foot. "I-if you d-don't want t-to say that's o-ok. Its you decision after all."

Jou stared for a moment more before sighing and turning away, much to the pale green dragons relief. He should tell them truth, they were his friends after all and deserved an explanation. By now everyone in the cave was waiting for him to answer. Mokuba had lain down next to Serenity waiting for the answer, she had already told him of how she had been kidnapped but didn't know for what reason. There was another sigh from the black dragon before he gathered his emotions and began to talk.

"A dragon from the mountains called Tyran, that I had had the misfortune to meet in the past, came to the forest. He brought along some of his friends as well and they kidnapped Serenity" the red dragon gave a small node to confirm this and encourage her brother to continue. "Tyran sent his lackeys to ambush me, while I was searching for Serenity to say goodbye to her before I was going to leave." The black dragon received some hard and angry glares for that and continued to speak quickly so that they wouldn't have a chance to lecture him about leaving. "Anyway, the dragons threatened to hurt Serenity so I went with them to a cave where I came face to face with Tyran once again. He told me that the mountain clans were getting weaker because of all the fighting that had been going on there, and that most of the forests had been destroyed so they were low on pray. He got it into his head that the mountain dragons that followed him were better than the dragons here and that he should be able to rule over the place like a king."

"Why would he think that, what gives him the right?" demanded Yami, not happy at all with what he was hearing. Unknown to the other dragons in the cave, just behind the entrance and out of sight blue eyes had narrowed dangerously.

"Ahhh, well" continued Jou "Tyran has always had delusions of power, but most mountain dragons are bigger and more powerful than the dragons around here…with a few exceptions…so I believe he thought that made them better." Bakura looked like he wanted to protest but the black dragon continued swiftly "he wasn't right of course, but that's what he believed."

"But why kidnap Serenity?" Mokuba asked, speaking for the first time. The other dragon seemed to be thinking the same thing as they turned expectantly to Jou.

The black dragon fidgeted, deciding just how much to tell them. In the end he settled on the facts. "Tyran wanted me to be his mate." There was a collective gasp from Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba. Serenity, who had deduced this from what she had heard in the cave, just looked sad at having her fears revealed to be true. Yami and Bakura had frozen for a minuet in shock and now looked murderous.

"How could he? Kidnapping someone to use them as blackmail to get you to be their mate. Its disgusting" exclaimed Bakura angrily, he may have been a bit on the sadistic side but he would never muck about with anything as serious as mates. Jou just shrugged.

"Yeah well, that's Tyran for you. Doesn't care about a thing as long as he gets what he wants, which is normal power, preferably over other dragons."

"Why did he want _you_ to be his mate? Not saying your bad or anything 'cause your really handsome and stuff, and perfect as a mate, but why _you_ out of _every other_ dragon? Why go to all the trouble?" Mokuba asked, he claws were digging angrily into the floor of the cave as he found out how the other dragons had kidnapped Serenity and then used her to manipulate his friend. Jou was supposed to be Seto's mate, anyway.

The black dragon blushed a bit at being called handsome and perfect for a mate but his dark scales his it well. "Me and Tyran…have something of a history. I beat him in a fight once before when we were younger. His reasoning was that if he was to become ruler of, as he put it 'the strongest clan ever' then he needed a strong mate. I think I was the only one to ever beat him and that's why he chose me. 'Course he made the mistake of not thinking I couldn't beat him again, he always was arrogant."

"So what happened? No dragons other than Serenity, you and Seto were there when we arrived" asked Ryou politely.

"Tyran threatened to harm Serenity, I did the only thing I could think of and promised to be his mate, as long as he let her go and she wasn't harmed." There were a few more gasps at Jou revelation "he agreed, but while they were getting Serenity out of the cave one of the dragons whipped her across the face with their tail"

"What! Where? Let me see?" Mokuba exclaimed, turning to Serenity and beginning to fuss over her, startled he hadn't noticed that she was injured. The green eyed dragon looked at him lovingly before nuzzling him to calm down.

"It's ok Mokie, Isis healed me. It was only a cut."

"Well, whatever it was when I saw it, I kind of…lost it" Jou explained lamely "I battled Tyran and the other dragons, getting rid of one of them and beating Tyran, Seto was there and took care of the other dragons. Then you came along and here we are" finished Jou.

"Yes, here we are, and I think I speak for all dragons in this room and quite a few others when I say, don't EVER THINK OF LEAVING AGAIN" shouted Yami. The red eyed dragons was startled as he had never seen the larger purple dragon lose his temper before but the others took it in their strides and began nodding their agreement.

"But…I can't…I …"

"_You_, are part of the _clan_, you _will_ stay and stop thinking you aren't good enough. Understood?" commanded Yami.

Jou looked at them all for a second. Maybe they really did want him to stay? Maybe he really was part of a clan? Maybe he could live his life surrounded by people that cared for him and not be alone anymore. It was enough to bring tears to the black dragon's eyes, but Yami was still waiting for an answer so he swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat and nodded.

"Ok, I'll stay. I won't leave again."

Yami smiled, as did everyone else, apart from Yugi who burst into tears and threw himself at the larger dragon.

"Oh, I'm so glad…You're going to stay…I'm so happy…" and the tears just kept coming. Jou was startled and not quite sure what to do. Yami just sighed and explained his mates behaviour while prying the smaller dragon from the black scaled dragons neck.

"The pregnancy hormones are getting worse, though it dose mean the kits are going to be laid soon."

"Really! That's great" Jou said enthusiastically. Bakura smirked.

"Yeah, great" sarcasm obvious "Another reason why you should be staying Jou. Kits hatch only a month after they are laid and we've all seen what a terrible babysitter Yugi is" the small purple dragon glared at him angrily but the effect was rather lost as there were still tears lingering in his big eyes. The rest of the dragons laughed lightly.

_Yes_ thought Jou _maybe everything really will be alright._


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Here is the last chapter, please review, I'm going to miss writing this and would love to know what you thought of the story. Thank you for reading.

Enjoy

**Chapter 10**

It had been a week since Jou had confronted Tyran and woken up in his cave surrounded by his friends. The scars had faded but he could still feel the mark left by the silver dragon's teeth from when he bit into his shoulder to claim him, and despite the black dragon trying to ignore it the wounded still haunt him at times.

It had also been a week since Jou had officially said he would stay. As his friends had said everyone had welcomed him into the clan with no complaints. The insecurities were still there but they had been fading and for once in his life Jou had a feeling of belonging. Truly life could get no better.

The sky was a rich deep blue and white clouds were dotted across it. Jou was flying, enjoying the freedom he got from the wind rushing against his face and scales, and generally just relaxing in the mid afternoon heat. Another glance at the deep blue sky and the black dragon just couldn't help thinking of another dragon with startling eyes the exact same colour.

He and Seto hadn't spoken in a week. Something had changed between them and he could not say he hated or even disliked the white dragon, though he did get on his nerves sometimes. No, he felt something else for the blue eyed dragon but the feeling was unfamiliar and he couldn't place it. For Seto's part he had been avoiding Jou like the plague, something that irked the black dragon to no end.

As luck would have it, it was will Jou was contemplating this that he looked down only to find the object of his thoughts sitting by the lake. Determined that he was going to find out why the other dragon had been avoiding him all week and what he had done wrong, Jou flew down swiftly and pinned the other dragon to the ground to stop him from flying off.

"What are you doing? Get off me you stupid Mutt" growled out a startled Seto.

"Only if you promise not to fly away, tell me why you've been avoiding me all week and _don't _call me Mutt." The white dragon tried to repress a shiver at the feeling of the black dragon's breath on his scales as he whispered in his ear. He could feel the heat rising in his body again, the desire to make Jou his mate. To get the dark dragon off him as fast as possible he agreed to do as he said.

"Alright, alright! I won't go and I'll try not to call you mutt. Just get off me." Jou gave a small smile of satisfaction as the white dragon complied with his demands and got off his back, effectively releasing him. Seto, although not happy with the situation, was a dragon of his word and so didn't try to fly away.

"Now what do you want?" Seto said once he had composed himself again, seriously straining against adding 'Mutt' and the end of the sentence.

"Well, first off for you to answer my question. Why have you been avoiding me all week?"

"I don't think that's much of a question. I haven't been 'avoiding you', as you put it, I simply have no reason to go and seek you out. Besides I thought you would like to have some time to recover and be cuddled by your friends." He answers, getting defensive. The white dragon couldn't very well tell Jou that he had been avoiding him for the reason that he was worried he would blurt out his feelings, or that his desires would get to be too much and he would jump the other dragon. He couldn't say that now could he? No, definitely not.

"I'm not a helpless kit. I don't need time to recover, I'm not traumatized and I haven't been 'cuddled' as you put it…" there was a moment of silence as the black dragon thought of what next to say "……besides, aren't we friends?"

'_Aren't we friends?' Friends, no, no, no, no. no, no., no they weren't friends. Were they? What had he done to deserve Jou's friendship, what with all the insults he threw at him? He didn't deserve to be Jou's friend…though he wished desperately that they could be something more._

The white dragon turned away from Jou to face out across the lake. Huffing in frustration at not being able to get thoughts about the black dragon out of his head.

The dark scaled dragon watched Seto curiously for a moment, he hadn't out right refused that they were friends and Jou thought it was an improvement. They were friends, even if the white dragon wouldn't admit it……and maybe something more. Red eyes widened and the dark dragon franticly shook his head to dislodge the thoughts from his mind. He too turned to face out across the lake, conscious of the tension hanging between himself and Seto. Silence reigned for a moment.

"…Why did you come?" it was spoken quietly, almost a whisper, rippling across the serene surface of the lake, and Seto wasn't sure that he had heard correctly.

"What?"

"I said why did you come? To get me, that is. Why did you come searching for me and stop Tyran in the cave?" Jou spoke a little louder this time. The memories were still fresh in his mind, and he didn't like reliving the moment in which Tyran had almost claimed him as a mate, but just he had to know.

Seto turned to the lake once again. "I came looking for you because everyone was worried when you left."

"Were you?"

"Pardon?" the white dragon said, startled by the seemingly out of no where question. The black dragon turned to look him in the eyes, their faces were only a couple of inches apart and Seto could see the intense flames burning in the sunset eyes of his affection.

"Were you?" Jou repeated "Were you worried about me?"

The white dragon desperately wanted to turn away, to not give an answer, to save his heart and his dignity from being broken, but the crimson eyes were looking at him with such openness that he felt himself powerless to tell anything but the truth.

"Yes, I was worried about." The statement seemed to not be what the black dragon was expecting, and looked shocked. The spell was broken over the Seto and he turned quickly back to the lake, waiting for the mocking insults that were sure to come.

"Thank you" he wasn't expecting that. The blue eyes widened as he turned towards Jou, not knowing if he had heard correctly. The black dragon was looking out over the lake himself, and it was obvious he was embarrassed, but his words sounded sincere. "Thank you…for worrying… about me"

Not knowing what else to say Seto simply responded with a "You're welcome."

The silence was back again, the tension along with it.

"……Why did you always try to fight me before?" again the question was random and seemed to have no meaning, but Seto found himself answering it all the same.

"I'm not very good at communicating like a normal dragon. When I don't know who people are, or how they will react to me, I get defensive. That normally involves insults and fighting……I am not really like that though."

"It's ok………do you know me now?"

"…better than I did before, but I still don't think I know you………I would like to though" Seto said in a leap of faith. He looked expectantly at the other dragon, behind them the sun was beginning to move towards the horizon and the start of the birds night chorus was starting.

"…I'd like that too, as long as I got to know you as well." Seto beamed and Jou was entranced by his smile. It made the white dragon look to be so full of life.

Seto felt the stirring of something in his chest, a feeling that was quickly blossoming with in him; hope. Maybe Jou did like him a little. Maybe he would like him more in time. It was the start of something. Seto wondered if he should push his luck by asking anymore questions, when Jou made the decision for him.

"You know, you still didn't answer. Why did you attack Tyran in the cave when he was claiming me and why did you act the way you did afterwards? For all you know I could have already been his mate and had just been hiding it. So why did you stop him?" the eyes were intense again and burning into the white dragons soul. What could he say? He was sure to give away his feelings if he answered the question truthfully. His conversation with Mokuba's echoed in his head.

"_Yes, I want Jou to be my mate………That doesn't mean that he want's to be mine though."_

"_Maybe? Maybe not? Guess you'll just have to try and be nice to him, tell him how you feel, and see for yourself"_

Could it really be that simple? Maybe he should take a bigger leap of faith and tell the dark dragon how he felt. Even if he was rejected now, he would still have time to work for the other dragon's love. It was possible Jou liked him already. But how did he begin.

"…Do you hate me?"

"…Huh" Seto had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the black dragons less than eloquent reply.

"Do you hate me?" he asked again, louder this time.

Jou thought for a moment, but he already knew the answer. Something had changed after all.

"No, I don't hate you. Never did actually, you may have annoyed the hell out of me with your Mutt jokes but that wasn't enough to make me hate you. Oh, I didn't like you, I'll say that, but…that's changed now. This has been quite nice and the way you saved me in the cave… No, I don't hate you Seto. Quite the opposite actually, I rather like you." He finished, smiling widely at the other dragon.

_He liked him. __**He liked him. **__Did that mean romantically or just as friends. Oh Ra, he hoped it was the former…but that could just be wishful thinking._

The feeling in his chest was almost causing to burst, the thought that Jou actually liked him making Seto's hopes soar.

"Oh" he replied intelligently "…Why did you always shout at me then?" the white dragon asked, trying to distract himself from the blazing feeling in his chest.

The black dragon scowled good naturally at him. Jou knew it was true that he liked the other dragon and had been truthful in his confession, though he was still uncertain about what kind of like it was. The feeling he had never had before was still there and had been since he first saw the blue eyed dragon. The incident with Tyran had brought it to the surface and made it grow to uncountable amounts…but what was it?

"I shouted at you because you insulted me every time you could" the white dragon winced. That really hadn't been the best way to win Jou as his mate, and he was likely to pay the price for his own mistakes. "I also don't like to be called Mutt………bad memories come accompanied with that name."

The black dragon turned to face out across the lake into the misty evening sun. His eyes were glassy and dim as he recounted things from his past. Seto wanted to ask the dragon what he was talking about but decided that Jou probably wasn't ready to tell him, maybe he would open up and tell him about the pain he had endured another time, but not now. The white dragon hoped so. He wanted to be there for Jou in every way he could

"I'm sorry……" the black dragon was startled out of his thoughts at the quiet words, he knew how hard it was for the proud dragon to apologise. Seto pressed on, wanting to show Jou that he regretted his actions and truly wanted to be closer to him.

"……sorry" he repeated "for insulting you and calling you Mutt…especially calling you Mutt…..It wont happen again" he finished. A light blush was colouring his pale scales and he was averting his gaze from the red eyes of the other dragon. Expecting to hear some scathing remark about how he really didn't mean it, and wouldn't be forgiven that easily the white dragon was surprised when out of the corner of his eye he saw Jou smile.

Turning to fully face the other dragon he was caught up in just how beautiful he was, with his sparkling eyes and graceful body. Finding that he was moving slowly closer to the black dragon Seto said the first thing he could think of.

"Why did you kiss/lick me in the cave?"

Ok, that was not what he meant to say, and now he was absolutely dreading the answer. Seto noticed he was still moving forwards towards the dark dragon, as if pulled by invisible strings. Despite using all he will power and commanding his body to stop, it wouldn't comply. the distance just kept growing smaller.

Jou didn't seem to notice the other dragon but looked down sheepishly in embarrassment, shifting from foot to foot as he answered the question.

"I…I…I don't know…I guess…I just wanted to. You hade saved me, twice, and I didn't know how to repay you for everything…I just did the first thing I could think of and you looked…well, you looked so………you get my drift…" his voice was only a whisper once he finished, obviously embarrassed about what he was divulging to the other dragon. Jou hadn't looked up from the ground since he started his speech and obviously hadn't noticed the almost non-existent distance between him and Seto. The white dragon had noticed the fact their noses were only inches apart however, but he was powerless to move away. Holding his breath he waited for Jou to finish.

"Besides…" continued the black dragon "…I…I liked it."

That had not what he had been expecting and it set Seto's heart on fire with the implications of what it meant. Maybe he really did have a chance with Jou? …Maybe that chance was now?

"That's good" he breathed quietly. The black dragon looked up and his crimson eyes widened in shock at the closeness of the other dragon. "…I liked it too" Seto finished.

It was as if time was moving in slow motioned as he closed the distance and licked the black dragon along the face, gently, just how Jou had done to him in the cave. The red eyed dragon stood, rigid, as lightning exploded along his scales and set his whole body alight. He now knew the feeling that had been growing in his chest, why being close to Seto, having Seto touching him, caressing him, felt so right. It was wanting, attraction and…_love._

The red eyes closed in pleasure and the black dragon shivered as the white dragon continued down his neck with small licks and bites at his scales sending sparks rippling down his spin. Jou felt like he was on fire.

Pulling back Seto found himself once again captivated by bright, slightly dazed sunset eyes.

"It's good you don't hate me…cause I like you, a lot" blue eyes searched out red beseechingly, looking for a sign that the other dragon was disgusted or angry at his actions. When the black dragon just continued to look dazed Seto had to ask to make sure.

"…do you like me too, Jou?" that got the dark dragons attention. Returning from his dazed state he gazed once again at the white dragon intently, disbelief shining in his eyes but also caring, happiness and…

"Yes" he breathed at Seto felt a surge of joy like never before wash through him. Jou liked him, the way he liked the black dragon. "Yes, I like you Seto" he continued "………I love you." The black dragon blurted out.

The happiness Seto had been feeling before was nothing compared to now. The white dragon thought he could shout for joy, or dance, or…kiss Jou silly, tell him he loves him too, and ask him to be his life mate.

So he did just that.

To say the black dragon was surprised when he was suddenly pounced upon and pinned to the ground by a very happy and energetic Seto, would have been an understatement. To say he wanted to get back up after the white dragon started licking his face and neck all over, would have been completely and utterly wrong. It was when he moan loudly at a small teasing bite that the blued eyed dragon gave to the base of his neck that Seto pulled back enough to once again look the other dragon in the eye.

The black dragon was sprawled beneath him and the flush on Jou's face and the feeling of scales on scales was only fuelling Seto's desires, but he needed to say this. Needed to ask.

"I love you too Jou. Truly, truly love you with all my being. Would you……Would you be my mate?"

The black dragon gazed at him, surprised and slightly startled. He knew the other dragon had enjoyed the kisses and he was almost certain that he loved him back, but for Seto to actually say it so sincerely was a shock. For the white dragon to ask Jou to be his mate meant that he loved him more seriously than the black dragon had even wished to think. He knew that being together was right.

He knew that the white dragon would look after and protect him like he always wanted. That he would give him the family he never thought he could have and that he would love any kits they had entirely. He knew that Seto would love him, that he would live with Seto and they would be…happy.

Would he be the white dragons mate?

"Yes" the answer came breathlessly. Tears were gathering in Jou's eyes and Seto leaned froward to gently lick them away. He too was filled with insurmountable happiness. Jou would be his mate and Jou loved him to. It was to much to even wish for, and he vaguely thought that he was having a good dream but the feel of scales against scales from their bodies, still pressed together one atop another, was to good to be a dream.

"You will be my mate?" he asked again, just to here the joyful answer.

"Yes… Yes I'll be you mate Seto. I love you" the black dragon lean his face upward to start nuzzling and gently nibbling at the base of the other dragons neck, driving him insane with pleasure and desire. "Please, please make me your mate. Claim me as yours and no one else's. Now, please." Jou's breath tickled against the white dragon's ear as he begged and Seto almost claimed the other dragon then and there. He just about managed to stop himself and remove his body from Jou's with one final lick.

"Seto?" Jou asked in question. Despite trying to hide it Seto still heard the undercurrent of fear that he had rejected the black dragon and gently nuzzled his side to sooth him.

"I want you Jou. I want to make you my mate, but not here. We need to get to my cave first, I want to do this properly" Jou nodded and without saying another word launched himself into the air, desperate to get to the white dragons cave. Seto followed only a second after, just as desperate to make Jou his mate and last until then, despite the graceful swaying of Jou's lithe body as he flew.

Jou landed heavily on the cave floor and turned around to see if Seto was close behind. Immediately he found him self pinned to the ground on his back again. The white dragon was burning with the desire to make Jou his mate and he couldn't wait. The black dragon's words and pleas for him to claim him were echoing over and over in his head, driving him insane. Seto wasted no time in picking up where he left and began licking up and down the other dragon's neck. Nibbling gently half way along when Jou moaned, he left a small mark on the black scales to show that Jou was his. Seto knew better then to do anymore to mark Jou from how he had reacted to Tyran.

The black dragon was moaning and gasping in abandon at the pleasure coursing down his spin and tingling along his scales as the blue eyed dragon ravished him, memorizing his body and marking it as his own. Jou wanted to repay the favour but his limbs didn't want to respond and he could only moan more to show the white dragon how much liked it.

Unknown to the black dragon his moans and gasp were driving Seto crazy. His desire was building to insurmountable heights, and he knew that soon he would take the other dragon soon. Letting out a low groan as Jou whimpered and withered beneath him, rubbing their scales against one another, the white dragon decided it was time.

"Jou…Jou" he groaned out as the black dragon continued to writher beneath him. Growling strongly as the Jou purposely rubbed against him and whimpered once again, it was too much.

"Jou!" Seto commanded in a husky voice, as he pulled back from the flushing dragon. Moving so he was still above the other dragon but not pressing him to the floor the white dragon gently encouraged Jou to turn over by nuzzling and pushing at his shoulder.

"Turn around Jou, and lie on your stomach."

The black dragon concentrated on Seto's voice, missing the contact of scales against him. Focusing on the words he felt a thrill if excitement go through him at what they meant. Seto was going to claim him as his mate, the black dragon knew it would hurt but he could do nothing but feel joy and happiness that the moment was finally here. Focusing on his body he gained enough control to turn over on to his stomach and lay there, his tail up and out of the way, fully presenting himself to the dragon above him.

Seto let out an appreciative growl at the sight of the other dragon offering himself. That growl soon turned predatory as he pressed himself up against the other dragons back. Jou could do nothing but let out a pleasured squeal at Seto laying upon him from behind. Pressing his arse up against the other dragon he presented himself even more.

Jou couldn't wait, Seto was going to make him his mate, and he wanted it now!

The white dragon knew that holding on much longer was impossible, but before his entire control snapped he had enough time to gently lick and nuzzle the back of Jou's neck, whispering into his ear.

"This may hurt to begin with but then it'll be all pleasure my love."

Jou could only nodded his head desperately to show he understand and press himself back even more against the other dragon. There was a growl from Seto once more before he got out his gender, fully ready and hard.

Lining himself up against the whimpering dragon beneath, he teased Jou's entrance gently wanting nothing more then to sink into the tight whole and claim the black dragon as his mate. Gathering his self control he slowly began to sink into Jou, closing his eyes against the overwhelming pleasure of the velvet heat around his organ. He was desperate to go slow and not hurt the red eyed dragon more than he could help, but he didn't know how long he could hold on.

Jou too had closed his eyes, but it was in pain. Knowing that Seto was finally mating and filling him was wonderful, but it sill felt as if he was being torn apart. Not knowing weather to gasp in pleasure or cry out in pain he kept his eyes closed as Seto began to sink in further.

The white dragon stopped when he was buried to the hilt in the glorious tightness. Jou hadn't made a sound as he entered him but he could feel the black dragon's walls clamping around him in pain.

"Relax…relax Jou. Just listen to my voice my love. The pain will be less if you relax" Seto soothed, trying to calm the other dragon and distract himself from the overwhelming desire to pound into him. Jou nodded his head once again and relaxed, the pain lessened a bit and he pushed back slightly to tell the white dragon that it was ok to move.

Seto noticed and mentally thanked to Gods, he didn't think he could have lasted much longer even if Jou didn't give his consent. Starting to gently rock back and fourth, he searched for the spot that would bring overwhelming pleasure to Jou.

Red eyes opened in shocked as Seto brushed something inside him. Stars covered his vision momentarily, and he cried out in ecstasy.

"What…what was that? Do it again… please."

"That…" said Seto, speaking in the other dragon's ear and sending a shiver down Jou's spin, the white dragon gave another hard thrust hitting Jou's prostate head on and causing the other dragon to cry his name out loudly, "…is the place you should remember as your favourite place for mw to touch you."

The other dragon whimpered and started wriggling about to try and get Seto to touch his prostate again. The white dragon gave a warning growl before slamming back in fully and hitting the spot. Jou saw stars once again and knew he was screaming incoherently in delight as the other dragon continued to thrust into him. The white dragon started a fast, hard rhythm, impatient from having to wait so long and the black dragon lifted himself to meet every thrust.

Seto continued to growl as he mated Jou, never before had he felt such pleasure and love coursing through him. He continued to thrust into the other dragon repeatedly and the sun had almost set by the time he felt his release drawing close. Jou's screams and pleas did nothing to help.

"Oh, Oh Ra….Please, please….Seto harder….Harder, Faster….Please….Setoooooooooo" moaned out the other dragon. Groaning loudly once again Seto began to thrust erratically into the other dragon, all control lost. Jou continued to moan as the white dragons thrust came faster and harder and it must have been less than a minuet before he reached his release.

Seto felt the black dragon's walls spasm around him and couldn't last much longer. With three more powerful thrusts he spilled his own seed into Jou with an almighty roar. The white dragons claws dug into the shoulders of the other dragon as he released but Jou didn't notice the growing marks, they were just more evidence of their mating. The feeling of the white dragon filling his insides with his seed milked out the last of Jou's own onto the floor. Slumping to the ground, heavily panting, the red eyed dragon took a moment to bask in the after glow of their mating and remind himself that it was all real.

Seto held himself as long as possible before falling onto Jou in exhaustion from his earth shattering orgasm. Basking in the after glow himself, he caressed the black dragons neck before licking once along it. Seto groaned as he pulled out of Jou and moved to lie beside him. Curling up around the still breathless dragon he pulled him close with his tail much as he had done before, resting his head next to the dark scaled one.

"That…was…amazing" Jou breathed as he opened his eyes to stare into the startling blue ones of his mate.

"Mmmm" Seto agreed, nodding slightly and feeling sleep creeping up on him. The last rays of the sun had just set and night was drawing in.

"…I love you" said Jou in a quiet voice, trying to smother a yawn as he did so.

Seto smiled a true smile and licked the other dragon gently along the seam of his mouth. "I love you too, my mate. Sleep now, I'll be here in the morning."

Yawning again the black dragon snuggled up to him and promptly fell asleep. Seto took a moment to marvel at the dragon next to him and bask in the love he felt before following his mate's example and falling asleep himself.

The morning chorus of birds woke the new couple from their slumber. Seto nuzzled into the warm body beside him before opening his eyes and looking at Jou, remembering everything that had happened the night before. Smiling gently, the white dragon started to lick the dark dragons face until he awoke too.

Jou grumbled something before finally opening his eyes. Seto chuckled at the half asleep look of his love and couldn't help thinking of how cute it was.

"Mmmm…Seto?" asked Jou quietly, still half asleep.

"I'm here love" responded Seto, leaning down from behind Jou and giving him an affectionate lick. Jou sighed contently before talking; he didn't seem to want to move from Seto warm embrace and the white dragon wasn't going to argue.

"What are we going to tell the others?"

"That we are mates of course, what else?"

"You don't think they'll be surprised?" asked Jou sceptically with a slight hint of fear in his voice. His friend meant a lot to him.

"Oh, come on Jou. You know they wont mind and how they will react to the news, so stop worrying" said Sato.

"…how will they react?" the question was innocent and the white dragon could tell that Jou was more amused at imaging his friend reactions now that fearing them.

Seto huffed once and Jou giggled at the feeling of his breath on his neck, before the white dragon answered.

"Well, Mokuba already knows how I feel about you and will make a few comments about me finally admitting it before congratulating you. Serenity will be surprised but very happy for you before dragging me off and giving me a lecture, complete with death threats, about hurting you in any way" the black dragon burst into an all out giggle fit at the thought of his sister scowling at Seto and threatening him, with the white dragon cowering where he stood. Seto smiled and waited for them to subside, giving his own chuckle to the hilarious thought. When they had both calmed down he continued.

"Yami will give me a stern look and ask if you want this before congratulating us. Ryou will politely give his praises but will be busy blushing, as Bakura is bound to make some crude comment in the form of congratulations and then try to embarrass you and his mate into full out blushes while asking me stupid question. Marik and Malik will congratulate you before teasing me mercilessly and getting on my last nerve about finally growing a heart and being…_cuddly" _the white dragon spat out the word and Jou found it in his best interest not to mention that Seto was currently cuddling now, figuring that the blue eyed dragons pride wouldn't like it.

"And Yugi?" he asked, curious on how Seto thought his closest friend would react.

"Yugi will burst into tears at the news, screaming that you finally found someone that will care fore you and that you deserve happiness, before latching himself onto your neck and going into hysterics, fully hyped up with pregnancy hormones." Seto chuckled when he heard Jou groan and couldn't wait to tell everyone about his mate.

"He'll be having the kits soon, telling him this might even send him over the edge" Jou mused, amusement evident in his voice. Seto chuckled again at the thought.

"Well, at least then you wont have to wait much longer until they hatch, and we will spend absolutely no time together as you will be babysitting all day."

"Oh, don't worry Seto; you'll be right there along with me. After all, if you're anything like Yugi you'll need the practice."

"How dare you think I'm like tha………Jou…?" he asked in realisation "are you saying your pregnant? We only did it once, how can you know so soon?" Seto was in all out panic mode and it only caused the black dragon to laugh. Turning his head around he licked along the other dragon's mouth to calm him down.

"Relax Seto, I'm not pregnant" _well I don't think so, wouldn't be too bad if I am though, would it?_ Mused Jou. "You won't be a dad…not yet at least."

"Love are you saying you want kits."

"Of course I want kits" said the black dragon, turning his whole body around to face Seto fully. "I have a fantastic mate, why wouldn't I want kits with them?………I've always dreamed of having a family" he finished, his eyes going glazed as he once again thought of all the nights wishing for a family of his own while he was hiding, in the past. Seto nuzzled Jou to bring him out of it.

"I don't think I would mind that" said Seto and he knew it was true. He would like nothing more than to have a family with his mate in the future.

"You wouldn't?" asked Jou, happiness shining in his eyes.

"Of course I wouldn't mind love. Having a family with you would be wonderful."

Jou squealed in delight before launching himself forward and smothering the other dragon in kisses. Seto could only laugh and bask in the pleasurable affection of the black dragon.

Pulling back Jou grinned at him widely.

"So you will baby-sit?"

Seto groaned.

**The End**

Ha-ha-ha-ha I finished. Go me, go me. God this took a long time. Again please review I would love to know what you thought of my ending as I'm normally never any good at them. Got a few more ideas for other stories, hopefully I might have a few more stories up soon, bye.


End file.
